Dance With Me
by LadyCisQua
Summary: When dancing was the only chance that Syaoran could know the mysterious cherry blossom better, he took up the risk grudgingly and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**PAIR IT!**

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP and it is theirs alone. There might be some characters I just made up in this fanfic; those characters I own.

Gosh. This would be the first time I'm going to write here. So PLEASE bear with me. I hope you'll like this story. There might be incorrect grammar and spelling here. I'm really sorry about that... can't help it... So… ENJOY!

**Syaoran's POV**

_9:30 a.m. – Syaoran's room_

Ugh. What's that annoying sound? Can somebody please turn that noisy thing off? Whatever it is… TURN IT OFF! I tried to open my eyes and saw my alarm clock. Gah. Stupid alarm clock. I took it and threw it to the lavishly carpeted floor of my room. I tried to stand up but my body refuses. Come on, Syaoran. Stand up. I got off of my bed and forced myself to trudge way down to my bathroom. I went inside and faced in front of the mirror. Damn messy hair. I hate it when my hair's messy. I smiled at myself. Ooops. I forgot. I hate it more if my hair's too neat. I took a comb from the drawer just stuck on the wall under the mirror. I brushed my hair a little. Well, it's more like patting my head with a comb… but heck! That's how I like it. No one opposes or else.

Suddenly, a knock startled me and I was out with my thoughts. I walked to the door to open it. As I opened the door, William, my personal secretary/servant/maid/cook, was standing in front of me.

"Young Master Li, you woke up late today. May I know the reason behind this immature act? You are two hours late for school." My pathetic oh so incompetent assistant told me impassively.

"Whhhaaaat?!?! I'm late!!! Why didn't you wake me up?" Stupid assistant! What kind of assistant is he? I mean, my dad pays him for his dumb services… Services such as: 1) Cooking indecent food; 2) Doing nothing but to comment and argue with me; 3) Does nothing but to praise Ms. Kinomoto. Hah! They should live together in a hut and praise each other. Darn this guy. I'll let my dad fire him as soon as possible. I slammed the door in front of him and took a bath. Taking a bath might help lessen my annoyance. I opened the shower and started to get myself wet. I gazed blankly at the tiled floor and thought of the possibilities I could do to get rid of the old man. He has to go. And since when did he have the authority to scold me? I can't believe what he just did! FYI! He is just a servant here, in my mansion, and I will not tolerate such instances. Curse that agency who introduced the annoying old man to my dad.

I suddenly realized… why did my alarm go on by 9 or so? Was it 9? I peeked out of the curtain shower to look at the wall clock hanging just beside the door. Wretched clock, why didn't you call me or just kick me out of bed if you know I'll be late! I gave a short glare at the clock. It's exactly 9:40 a.m. and I wonder what will happen to me tomorrow. I'll just ask Eriol if we have assignments. But for the meantime, I'll just take a shower… A nice warm shower… And maybe I could go to the movies or buy a new Cd. I wonder if there's a new movie anyway. Nah. Who cares? I'll just go check it out later… Better yet, I'll go visit Grandma! Good idea, Syaoran! …

**Sakura's POV**

_9:30 a.m. – Hospital_

Pant… Puff… Pant… Puff…

ASTHMA. I hate this. Why on earth do I have this asthma?

Pant… Puff… Pant… Puff…

I can hear the nurses rushing to and fro. Light… it's so bright at the same time blurry. It's hurting my eyes. My eyes… they're heavy. My eyelids… closing… closing… closing… No! Don't Sakura! Oh no! Don't close your eyes! You might be dead by the time you do so! But… it's heavy… I am not listening to you Sakura… Eyes.. Heavy… closing… closing… closing…

I can't breathe. I'm dying. Goodbye world. Goodbye my dear Yorkshire terrier, Peewee; Goodbye dear Alma Mater; Goodbye Tomoyo, my dearest friend; And Goodbye Syaoran Li… Cool! That was a nice part. Goodbye Syaoran Li!!! GOODBYE!!! HAHAHA!!! I won't see you again ever! Ugh. What am I talking about? I'm dying and this is what I'm thinking about? What's wrong with you, Sakura? Well, since I am going to die in less than a minute, I should forgive Li's parents for bearing such a nerve-wrecking, blood-pressure-intensifier, Li. And of course, forgive the jerk himself. Now, that might put me to Saint Peter's A-List for the good people that once dwelled the Earth.

NOT.

Me? Forgiving Li? That's worse than dying! Hah! He has to eat crap soup-and yes, I mean 'crap' and literally, 'crap'- with lots of maggots swarming out of the bowl. Ha-ha!

A voice then startled my subtle moment of glory. "Miss Kinomoto, you're okay now. Dr. Masashi wants to see you in his office.

(Iyori Masashi's a made-up character… so is William.)

"Uh… r-right n-now?" I grumbled trying to see the image in front of me as I open my eyes. "Am I in heaven?" I foolishly asked. The nurse replied with a laugh and went out of the room. They should check that nurse if she's healthy-and I mean, mentally healthy- or naturally deranged. Anyway, I got to go to my doctor. He's such a nice doctor. He takes care of me a lot! And he really likes me!

NOT.

He hates it when I'm here. And yes, I know he takes care of me BECAUSE… that's b-e-c-a-u-s-e… he's my doctor! Most importantly, he dislikes me! He told me that I'm a pain-in-the-butt type of patient. If it weren't for Touya the Great, he wouldn't treat me. Pathetic. And he likes Syaoran, A LOT! Is he gay or something? He always has this same starting sentence every time he scolds me. _Syaoran's better than you Ki-No-Mo-To…_ Grrr. Then, they should live together… underground! To where I wouldn't see them. Oh! Almost forgot! They should bring Touya with them! Monsters! Bakemono!

As I walked down to the corridors, I felt a sudden chill. Oh no. There might be ghosts here! I remember what Touya told me about footsteps heard in this part of the hospital. Dear God, I don't want to see any ghosties! What's that noise?

_-Silence-_

F-footsteps? No! I covered my eyes with my hands and I knelt down to the floor. Where are the other creatures you created? No!

_Hey, what are you doing?_ I heard a low, hoarse voice; a very familiar voice. I looked up and saw Li. I stood nonchalantly and glared at him. "I'm just practicing for next year's school play. Why are you here?" I asked coldly. And guess what he did for a reply? He smirked at me. Yes, he smirked at me! I really hate it when he does smirks. But every girl in the campus even the elementary department would shriek whenever they see him do that. Well, okay, he is cute when he smirks but… it annoys me. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I was the one who asked you that question first." I argued. "Whatever," he replied and walked passed me. I can smell his perfume; it tickles my nose and gives me a heavenly feeling whenever he walks pass me, whenever I smell his perfume… I feel divine pleasure. And then, I just realized, he was looking at me. "What?" I annoyingly asked. "What are you doing here?" He gave me the same question again. "It's none of your business." I answered as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Okay," he shrugged, "I was about to ask you out for lunch." I glared at him. "So what if you ask me out for lunch? It's not that important anyway." I exclaimed. And to my surprise, he took my hand and pushed me to the wall. "Not important? You'll be the luckiest girl alive." He whispered in a seductive way as he looked at me directly into my eyes. My face started to feel hot. I'm blushing! B-but…

He then started to laugh. He must have noticed that I was blushing. Sakura, what's wrong with you? You can't just blush to someone who is so annoying. He then smiled at me. "I better go." He said and then went away. What's with him? I shrugged off the thought and headed to Doctor Iyori Masashi's office.

Walking straight to the long corridor, I couldn't help but to think why the amazingly annoying brat is here in the hospital. Why isn't he attending class today? I tried to sort out things in my head and there, the idea got into me. I snapped my finger after finishing such conquest._ I remember now… today's the start of practice for the ballroom festival. Maybe the rumors are right! Li might be the representative of our class. And who will be the unlucky girl? Li, as far as I know, doesn't know how to dance. I, on the second hand am part of our cheering squad and of our school's dance group. For all the possible representatives in our class, Li was voted for the honor. Excruciating… fearfully excruciating. _

"Hey Kinomoto, come inside please." I heard a voice that snapped me out of my thought. I turned my head and saw Iyori. "Hey Iyori…" I greeted and trudged right next to him. Iyori stared at me with his ever-so-famous look; his eyes… very enticing. I looked at his lips. They're red. I wonder if they're soft. Iyori is a good friend of my super monstrous brother. But he's three years younger than Touya; that means he's five years older than me. I wonder if he'll ever take me out on a date. I'm just fifteen and he's twenty… that would be okay.

"Sakura," his voice gave me a divine… sweet divine sensation. My cheeks turned red and I looked down. I don't want to show him I'm blushing. "Are you okay?" he asked. He put his hands onto my shoulder and told me to come with him in his office. As we entered his office, he told me to have a seat and I've done what he ordered. He took a bottled lemon tea from his mini refrigerator and gave it to me. He sat on the chair in front of me and started his sermon.

"Syaoran's better than you Ki-No-Mo-To." He said and took the magazine on top of his desk. "You don't know how to take care of yourself. You should act like a lady. And be aware that you have asthma. Whatever happens to you, I'll be burnt toast to your dad and Touya. Please remember that." He flipped open the pages of the magazine and stopped at a certain page. He examined the page for a while and then smiled at me. "What?" I asked. He showed me the magazine. There, was a model wearing a satin silver mini dress. I looked at Iyori with perplexity. He smiled at me again. "I think this outfit will perfectly fit you…" he told me. My blood started to rush unto my cheeks. Never in a thousand years would Iyori say that to a girl. Well, as far as I've known him. But… phew! My blood pressure is getting high all of a sudden. Then, he frowned at me. "Not until you act like a lady Sakura. You're already fifteen!" Ugh. What should I expect from the great Iyori? I got up from my seat. "Be careful okay? I don't want to see you here in two weeks." Iyori said and pushed me out of the door. I gave him the best death glare I could give. But it was no use. He winked at me before he shut the door.

I looked down and left the bottled lemon tea in front of the door. Whatever. So I walked out of the hospital as fast as possible. I just want to feel the softness of my bed. As I went out of the hospital's main entrance, I stretched my arms and hailed a cab. I'm so excited to go back home since Touya wouldn't be there and dad as well. I'll have the whole house for myself. I'll bake a cake later. Cool! I am so excited!

**Syaoran's POV**

I wonder why Kinomoto is here. Something might have happened to her. She's sickly and has asthma. I wonder how she managed to enter the cheering squad and the dance group with that kind of condition. I just moved here in this school and she's very popular especially when it comes to the boys at the senior level. Every time she flips her hair, guys would stare at her head to toe… which really annoys me. Anyway, maybe she's absent since today will be the revealing of the pair that will represent the class for the ballroom festival. Rumor has it she's the picked representative for our class. I wonder who's the lucky guy she'll be paired up with?

Then, I heard my phone rang which took me out of my thoughts. I answered the phone without knowing who it was. "Yeah," I nonchalantly said. But the phone gave me back certain beeps. The caller ended his phone transaction that easily. I shrugged the notion off and thought maybe it was just another admirer bugging me off. Just a few more steps and I'll be seeing grandma now. 1…2…3…4…5… okay, take a deep breath. And now exhale. That's better. I opened the door in front of me. "Grandma!" I exclaimed. I entered the room and walked near to my grand mom. I stood at the side of her bed and kissed her forehead. "Hi Grandma, how are you?" I asked and sat beside her. I stared at her pale face. Seeing the tubes and suction cups placed at every part of my grandma's body. I brushed off some strands of her hair that covers her face. I smiled at her wishing she would smile back. Suddenly, a nurse entered the room. She looked at me surprised and then smiled. "Good morning sir." I bowed my head slightly and stood up from grandma's bed. "How is she?" I asked. "She's doing fine sir. Your aunt visited her yesterday as well. It's nice to see that your grandma is still not left out of the family." The nurse pathetically answered. I shrugged and walked near her. "Don't tell anyone that I visited grandma today, okay." I whispered into her ear. "Y-yes sir…" she answered. I could see her face all red and I wanted to laugh. No Syaoran. Give her a break. So went out of the hospital and hailed a cab.

_I better get going before my aunt would see me here. _Hmmn, where should I go today? I don't want to go back to my house. It's boring there and I've played every newly released game this month. I still have to wait for next month. Maybe… I could go to Kinomoto's house today. Just to annoy her. Nice idea. Terrific!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_At Sakura's house_

Sakura is humming a tune as she puts a pan into the oven. She went to the living room and sat at the couch comfortably. She took her phone on the glass table and checked if she received any messages.

"Jeez, no messages. What should I expect? Tomoyo's at school and everybody else." She scanned her phonebook and saw Syaoran's number. She stared at it for a moment and called the number. She put her phone on her ear but as she heard it ring, she quickly ended her call. She sighed and then walked to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Syaoran received another call and the same thing happened. "God, what's wrong with this caller?" he annoyingly said and turned off his phone, "Stupid caller," he raised an eyebrow.

At Sakura's kitchen, she sat down on chair on a circular pink table with bear prints. She played with her hair and waited the oven to tick. At that moment when she was about to get up again, the oven ticked at the same time the door bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV**

_Who might that be?_ I asked myself. _It can't be Touya. He'll be home from work maybe later in the evening. It can't be Tomoyo as well. She's at school. And definitely that wouldn't be my dad. He's in Egypt today and for the whole month for a conference._ I got up from my seat and opened the door. There, standing in front of our house's porch, I saw Li. I slammed the door shut. I ran to the kitchen, got my phone and immediately called Touya.

"What now monster?" my brother answered his phone.

"Touya, what time will you be home?" I frantically asked.

"Oh, about that, I forgot to tell you. I won't be home until next week. Our boss gave us a free trip for the whole 24/7. Sorry sis. You could take care of yourself now, right?" Touya told me casually.

"I… I… I went to the hospital a while ago. I was not able to go to school today." I said. I usually don't let Touya know the things that happen to me but this time is different.

"What?!?! What happened to you? Are you okay? What did Iyori say? What? Tell me!" he yelled at me. Wow, he's sure hysterical for a moment. I know he teases me a lot but I also know how much he loves me. He's such a nice brother. Well, there are certain circumstances that I would want to wish for having another brother or better… not to have him at all. But hey! I love my big brother so much! What can say?

"You see Touya; I had my asthma attack a while ago. And I don't know if I could manage to help myself here around the house. But it's okay. You enjoy your trip!" I told him with a hesitant voice that I tried to make out and made a fake cough as well.

"No, I'll be there at exactly eight in the evening. Don't cook. I'll buy food for you." Touya commanded and hang up the phone.

I stared coldly at my phone. _What? He'll be here by eight? I still have to wait for seven hours! Li's here and I don't know why! Was he serious of taking me out for lunch? But… hello?!?! For gods' sake! It's one o'clock in the afternoon and he'll be thinking of taking me out for lunch?!?! What's with him?_

I took a deep breath and peeped through the window. I slightly raised the curtain to avoid being seen by him and looked for him outside. _That's weird. Where is he? I just saw him standing in front of the gate a while ago._ I let my sight roam along from its range of view and searched for him. Then, to my surprise, a face came upon the window. It startled me that it made me scream with the top of my lungs and fell on to the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" Li asked. I stopped from screaming and glared at him. "How could you?" I furiously asked. He just shrugged at me. "I saw you opened the door already and you didn't even let me enter? Let me give you back your question. How… could… you?" he teased and then he gave me a smile. I smirked. "Loser," I murmured. "What's that? Were you saying something?" he teased again.

"Stay there!" I told him and locked the door. "Whaa~" he exclaimed. "Why did you lock the door? Wouldn't you let me in?" I took my tongue out. "Why would I let a stranger in… here in my house?" I quipped. "S-stranger?" he argued. "What can I say? You might be sitting next to me in class but we never talked. So, you are a complete stranger to me." I said and walked away.

I went to the kitchen and took out the baking pan. I hummed a happy tune and placed the pan inside the refrigerator. "I'll make Touya eat the first slice!" I smiled to myself and got my I-pod. I sat on the couch and took a magazine from under the glass table. I turned the volume to its highest and acted as if no one's outside.

I've finished reading the whole magazine and heard ten songs or so but I didn't hear Li protest-not even a single whisper…or should I say whimper -from him. He might have left after I locked the door. Or I shouldn't have heard him since my volume is in its highest. I took my earphones off and stood from the couch. I looked at the clock and noticed that it's two o'clock already. Maybe I should go get the first slice of my cake. I smiled to myself again and walked to the kitchen. I took out a saucer and a fork and also took out the cake from the refrigerator. I readied myself to eat. But it bothers me as I imagine Li still sitting outside the door. I walked to the door and opened it. There, I saw Li with his knees to his chin humming the same tune I was singing a while ago. Then, he looked at me and smiled. "Hey, I never knew you like rock music." He said. I gave a deep sigh and told him to enter. "For all the places that you could go, you chose this place. You're pathetic Li." I said as I led him to the kitchen. I gave him a slice of cake on a saucer and a fork.

"There," I said as I pushed the saucer to him with my finger. "Eat it" I looked away. He took a bite and then smiled at me. "Delicious! Not too sweet, not bland… this is delicious Saku-chan. You made this?" he asked me. I replied with a nod. I watched him eat the cake. I couldn't help but wonder _why on earth is he here?_ Then, he snapped me out of my thoughts. He tried to feed me with his fork. "W-what?" I asked him confused. He smiled at me; his chin resting on his palm and his other hand stretched across the table holding his fork with icing on it. "Say… ahhh," I blushed. I looked away. "I don't want to." I said. "But why Saku-chan?" he asked with a childish tone. "_Gaki," _I murmured. He laughed. "What?" I asked him; he's so annoying. Is he nuts? He laughs without any reason! I slouched in my seat and crossed my arms on my chest then I smirked. "Oh come on Saku-chan." He insisted as he stood in his chair and leaned across the table forcing me to eat the icing on the fork. "Please don't call me Saku-chan or Sakura or by any other name. You're not a close friend of mine. You could only call me Kinomoto. Ki-No-Mo-To." I pouted. "Okay, I won't my dear cherry blossom," he smiled at me. I turned red.

"Dear cherry blossom?!?!" I tried to hide my smile. I would really want to smile back at him. "What?" he asked. "I told you not to call me by any other name!" I pretended to be mad. "Fine. Just eat this." He gave up so I ate the icing from his fork. "Deal," I said. He sat back to his chair and stared at me. I tried not to look back at him.

**Syaoran's POV**

"Do you feel like a man when you pushed her around?" I heard Sakura sing Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' song, Face Down. I never thought she listens to rock music. She's been my seatmate since the first day of class and every time she sings, she sings love songs. Whenever her friends would listen to some sentimental music she would sing along. She's the preppy type; well, that's what I know. She did have a point on what she just said. I'm a total stranger! Though we know each other by name, we're total strangers! We don't talk not unless if we argue on something; that would only be the time that we would have the chance to chat… loudly. She would yell at me I'll either yell back or walk away. She makes every little thing a big deal!

There was this one time that a student from another school grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. I mean, it was so obvious that the guy is harassing her so I grabbed the guy by his collar and pushed him away! And after that, she slapped me hard on the face. She accused me of harassing her! What a girl! She has a very nice stupid way of saying thank you. And that's not all. She has done so many dumb things that make my blood boil. But this time, it's just different and I don't know why. Even I myself don't know why I came here at the first place! Anyway, I don't want to go yet. I have nothing to do back at my house so I guess I'll stay here for a while and wait for Touya. He's a nice guy and he is the very opposite of his monstrous sister. By the way, let me just remind myself. Sakura's kick is very deadly. Once, we were on a group date with our classmates and the both of us we're left behind the elevator and got stuck inside since a total loss of electricity occurred inside the restaurant that we went to. And for some reasons, I have no idea why we were both inside without our classmates. I was actually thinking it was all their idea and never did the blackout happen. So, we were in total darkness inside the stupid confinement and could not see a thing or two. She stupidly crawled on the floor trying to feel where the door is and she got a hold of my shoe. I helped her up and accidentally – I swear! – pulled her by her bra strap. She gave me a nice big slap in the face and kicked me hard on my stomach. I swear I could have vomit blood if I didn't block it and stop her foot from hitting me with my hands. The force was too strong. I felt my hands shaking after the kick. Phew – I can hear her singing another song again.

"'Cause you caught me off guard… now I'm running and screaming…" That's Boys like Girls' Hero/Heroine and she knows it. Sweet… I've decided. I'm going to wait for Touya. I hummed the song. Then, I heard the door open. And as I look back, I saw Sakura standing behind me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I smiled at her. "Yeah," I replied and stood. "Come inside," she said and then rolled her eyes. I smirked. She asked me why for all the places that I could go, I ended up choosing her house. And she also told me that I was pathetic. I gave another smirk. She led me to the kitchen and gave me a slice of cake. I tasted it and it's very delicious! Impressive! She knows how to cook decent food. I wonder if she knows how to make sushi? It's my favorite.

I noticed that she's staring blankly to me so I tried to snap her out of her thoughts. I scooped an icing of the cake with the fork and stretched my hand to her, trying to feed her the icing. I want to ask her what she's thinking of but I think that would be too personal. She did snap out of her thoughts and I could see with her facial expression that she so annoyed with what I did. I rested my elbow on the table and put my chin on my palm, staring at her. She's so cute when she's annoyed. I told her to open her mouth but she looked away blushing. Does she know how cute she is when she does that? Is she acting it all out naturally? Or is she flirting? I couldn't help but smile. She doesn't want me to feed her and called me a brat. Now that's hilarious! I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

I know she doesn't want it if someone calls her Saku-chan if that person isn't her close friend. Let see… how about I tease her now? Hmm… So, I called her Saku-chan and leaned across the table and forced her to eat the icing. Just what I suspected, she got mad by the way I called her and told me that I can only call her by her surname. And then, I uttered something I didn't expect myself would say. "Okay, I won't my dear cherry blossom," now that was lame. So I played a smile on my lips trying to hide such humiliation. For a second I thought she would rub it in my face for giving out such an out-of-style line, but instead, she blushed and got mad again. She insisted that I would only call her Kinomoto. I gave up and told her to just eat the icing and she agreed. We had a deal. So I sat back to my seat and stared at her but she avoided my eyes. My lips itched. I want to ask her things. And the very first thing that would want to know is that: _"Why is she so mad at me?"_

I swear I didn't do anything that would offend her by any way. If I did do something that insulted her, I would really want to know what it is and apologize for doing it. I forced my lips to part, trying to utter a word… but nothing came out. She looked at me in confusion. "Are you okay?" she asked. I just smiled at her and stood. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Sakura. I'll be leaving now. Thank you for the food. It's very delicious. Your boyfriend is very lucky to have you." _What did I just say? Oh gods in heaven… oh Zeus, let a wall appear in front of me so that I could hit my head to it. Or, you could just zap me with one of your lightning. Please…_

I cleared my throat. "I'm going now." I said and walked out of the kitchen. Then, I felt a soft hand pull my arm. I looked back and saw Sakura staring at me confused. "Why are you leaving?" she asked. "Don't leave me. Touya will be home by eight and I'm scared to be alone… right now." She added as she looked down trying hard to avoid my stare. _What's with her? For a minute, she's like a dangerous monster ready to eat you and for the next minute, she's like an adorable kitten that you couldn't resist granting her every wish._ There was awkward silence. Suddenly, my phone rang and intrepidly broke the uncomfortable stillness. She took off her hands on my arm and I answered my phone. I walked away for a few steps and began talking.

"Yeah?" I said. "Hey Syaoran! I just want to inform you that you're the representative of our class for the upcoming Ballroom Festival! Congratulations dude!" Eriol, who's in the other line, said. "What?!?! I don't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Isn't it cool?"

"Cool? What do you mean by that? I am not happy. Darn it! Why do they have to pick me? I'm not qualified! I don't dance and you know that!"

"Oh come on now Syaoran. You dance! I saw you!"

"When and where?"

"When? You know… every time your parents hold a party… you dance! Where? I just saw you dance last night in your room. What were you dancing again? Boogie?"

"Boogie? That's lame! I don't dance boogie! And besides, I dance during parties, yes. But not ballroom you dimwit! It's just swaying to and fro!"

"Whatever you say bro. Anyway, I got to go. See yah tomorrow!"

"But wait! Who's my partner?" I asked but I was too late. He already hung up. I sighed. I turned around to Sakura and saw her talking to someone on her phone.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. "No way! Are you sure Tomoyo?"

"Totally! Congratulations!" Tomoyo answered and suddenly hung up.

"Hello? Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Hello?" Sakura repeatedly called out but all she could hear is the annoying busy tone. She sighed deeply and turned to Syaoran who was watching him yell on the phone. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," she replied shortly.

"I'm the representative of the class for the ballroom festival." They both broke in the news. They were both shocked by the sudden declaration and stared at each other, wide-eyed. "What?" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh no… Zeus… no…" Syaoran said. "Are you pagan?" Sakura suddenly asked. "No. Why'd you think so?" Syaoran answered and gave back a question. "Just ignore me," Sakura said and looked down. There was another awkward silence.

Sakura looked at the clock and saw that it's already four in the afternoon. She looked at Syaoran, who's walking towards the door. _No, don't go yet! Oh no, what am I thinking about? But…_ Sakura thought. She forced herself to speak but she couldn't. "Bye," Syaoran said without even turning back and walked straight out of the door. Sakura was left alone standing, frozen. She fell on her knees and sat on the carpeted floor. "For a minute, he was just so sweet and now, he's so cold. I was starting to like him." She told herself and smirked. "Whatever…" she stood and cleaned the kitchen for Touya.


	3. Chapter 3

As she was washing the dishes, she couldn't help but to wonder why Syaoran acted strangely. Then, the saucer that Syaoran used slipped from her grip and fell on the floor. It broke. "Oh gosh," she gasped, "I better clean up and put myself together. Stop thinking about him Sakura. He's nothing to you anyway." She knelt down and picked up the pieces of the broken plate. And to her surprise, she saw Syaoran behind her, bloody, through the reflection on the plate. She looked back and saw no one. She sighed deeply; her heart started to pound fast… she felt nervous all of a sudden. She cleaned up the plate and threw it. She finished her dishwashing and hurriedly took her phone on the couch and started calling Syaoran's number. "Come on now Li pick up." She whispered. Then, she heard the faucet open and the rushing water. She ran to the kitchen with her phone in her hand and saw the faucet pouring down water. She turned it off and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello? Who is this? You've been calling my number and wouldn't answer. If you don't answer I'm going to ban your number. It would be easy for me and I'm not joking." Syaoran answered the phone angrily.

"L-Li…" she whispered and started to cry. She felt relief and fell on her knees. "K-Kinomoto? Is that you? Are you okay?" He asked in concern hearing Sakura's continuous sobs. "Hang on, I'll be there." He said and hung up.

He was just walking along the street wandering to nowhere. He felt nervous to how Sakura just acted and ran straight back to her house. She rushed and tried his hardest not to panic and focus. _Hang in there Sakura._ He thought. He reached Sakura's gate and barged inside the house. "Sakura, where are you?" he called out. He heard her sobbing and rushed into the kitchen. "Sakura," he gasped and knelt in front of her and embraced her tightly. "Are you okay?" Sakura just stared at him. "I… I don't know. I saw your reflection behind me… I… saw you bloody… when I picked up the fragments of the broken plate you just used. I felt scared. I thought something… something… that…" she said between her sobs. "Sssh…" he cut off, "It's okay. Nothing happened to me." He smiled at her. "I'm a total loser." Sakura cried. Syaoran smirked, "You bet," "Oh come on!" Sakura exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands. "I was just kidding," Syaoran chuckled. "Shut up," Sakura said. Then, she felt Syaoran's arms around her. She felt warmth and wished that he would not let go of her.

"Sakura?" Touya just arrived and entered the house. "Sakura, where are you? Are you okay? Sakura?" He was yelling, trying to call his sister out. Touya rushed into Sakura's bedroom but did not see even a single strand of her hair. He ran to the kitchen and there, he saw Li holding the unconscious Sakura in his arms. "S-she fainted," Syaoran said as he noticed Touya's angry expression. "What happened here?" Touya asked and went near the lad. "It's a long story Touya. I don't know where to start." Syaoran answered. "You could tell me later. First, we have to rush her to the hospital. Can you carry her to my car?" Touya said. Syaoran gave a nod and stood up with Sakura in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Touya dialed Iyori's number and told him that they'll be speeding up Sakura to the hospital. Touya took his coat and walked fast before Syaoran and opened the car door at the back for him. Syaoran sat inside with Sakura still in his arms.

"Whatever happened a while ago, I hope you'll give me a nice brief explanation Syaoran. If Sakura is in a heap of trouble, you'll be dead sorry." Touya said sternly. He turned on the engine and stepped on the gas. Syaoran stared at Sakura for a moment. She's panting and he could feel Sakura's pulse weaken. He put his palm on her forehead and felt her temperature rise. "Zeus," he whispered. "Touya, step on it, she's having a fever and an asthma attack at the same time!" Syaoran exclaimed. Without any more words, Touya geared the car faster; passing every vehicle there is in the road. As they reached the hospital, Iyori hastened to clear up the way so that his patient could get through. Sakura was rushed into a room and Syaoran and Touya were not allowed to go inside.

_11:00 p.m. – hospital_

Iyori went out of the room and met up with Touya and Syaoran at the waiting room. At a distance, he could see them talking and noticed that Touya is in a bad mood. He overheard Touya yell at Syaoran, "What are you talking about? Is this some kind of a joke?" He paced slowly towards them and as he walked in closer, Touya stopped and turned to Iyori smiling then gave a short glare to Syaoran. Syaoran rose from his feet and nodded ever so slightly to Iyori. "How is she?" Touya asked. "Very fine," Iyori answered smiling then paused for a while before continuing. "She's in a very bad condition." Iyori gave a deep sigh. "She's in coma," he broke in. "C-coma?" Touya stuttered. He could feel his knees shake and he would want to faint by that time. "The coma's caused by the drugs we injected on her. We did that on purpose so that she could stay put a bit; say, two or three weeks. She had a severe asthma attack, high fever and a mild stroke. Our tests show that her heart is in perfect condition that's why we're still searching for the answers in this big mystery. She had a mild stroke but then again, her heart is functioning perfectly. Though obviously, her lungs are in poor state." Touya lost his balance on what he just heard and sat back on the bench. He slapped his own face hard and both Syaoran and Iyori could see his shoulders shudder. Syaoran stared at him for a moment and turned to Iyori. "Will she be fine?" he asked. "I hope," Iyori answered. "You're not sure?" Syaoran asked him harshly. "I-I, I don't know yet," Iyori looked down. Syaoran reached for his pocket and took out his wallet. He got ten thousand dollars in cash from it and threw it to Iyori's face. "That's just for the down payment; I'll see to it that you'll be highly satisfied if you do your job perfectly. If not, you know what will happen to you." Syaoran sternly said and walked away.

Iyori felt his dignity sink. He turned around and grabbed Syaoran by his sleeve. "I know my job. You don't have to tell me what to do." He said as he pulled Syaoran closer to meet his eyes. "Good," Syaoran looked him in the eye. Iyori pushed Syaoran away and told him, "And I don't need your money." Then, he walked away. Touya looked up at him and chuckled. "You don't have to do that you know." Syaoran smiled. "I'd just go into the bathroom." Syaoran told Touya and started to head towards the almost infinite corridor. He could feel his heart sink. His mind started to put all the pieces together and tried not to blame any paranormal entities-or whatsoever- to satisfy his curiosity. He wants to know the reason behind Sakura's sickness and most of all, why she just had a heart attack. The doctor said her heart is perfectly fine. He looked at his watch and was surprised by the time. _"It's already eleven huh,"_ he thought and paced slowly towards to nowhere. He stopped for a moment and looked around. "Where am I going, again?" he asked himself and shrugged. He turned left and started to walk fast. Every step, a deep exhale he makes. It was like a mannerism – every time he goes for a visit to his grandma – he would walk fast at the same time giving out hard puffs and for a little distance, he'd count his last five steps towards the door of the room.

Again, breathe in, breathe out. He got hold of the knob. _"The doorknob's warm. Someone just came in."_ he gave a good grip of the knob and turned it. The door opened and he saw a woman's silhouette sitting at the Victorian chair just beside the large white window. He just then noticed that it was raining outside, seeing through the window, large drops of water roll from the window pane. He walked in. "I thought you'll never visit grandmamma." Syaoran could distinguish the voice anytime, anywhere. She has a hard Chinese accent but has a good grammar construction in English. Still, it's awkward to hear her talk in English but it's most preferably 'exotic' to other men who would take notice of her voice. It arouses them. But to Syaoran, it's the voice of the devil. He turned on the light. A beautiful lady was standing beside the window. She has ruby eyes that would entice men and black silky hair that every guy would want to touch, flowing down to her hips. She has a body of a woman; curvaceous waist and full breasts. No one would believe she's just fifteen. She walked near the sleeping old lady. "I always visit grandma." Syaoran defended himself. The lady looked at him. "Do you?" Syaoran smirked. "Mei Ling, if you're here to bug me again, I'd call the police." Syaoran gave a teasing smile. "Would you do that to your aunt?" Mei Ling prattled as she walked slowly towards Syaoran. "You might be my aunt, but I'm a month older than you." Syaoran said plainly and closed the door behind him.

Mei Ling sat back to the Victorian chair with her legs crossed. She wears a Chinese, body-fit dress with a high slit which reveals her white, long legs. She looked at Syaoran and gave a flirtatious smile. "I'm here for business Syaoran. And not for any childish games; I admit I was a bit foolish for loving my nephew and hoping that someday, he'll marry me." She paused and looked coldly out of the window, the rain still pouring hard. She looked back to Syaoran who was now leaning at the door. "If you're not interested in the company my brother is giving you, I'd like to take it from you." She said in a flat tone. Syaoran shrugged, "Okay, if you want to. Sure, why not my dear aunt." "You don't know what I'm really trying to point out, do you, Syaoran?" Mei Ling then stood from her seat again, this time she walked near Syaoran. She's just an inch away from him and Syaoran could feel her breathing. "I want you to stay out of my life… the family's life… forever." She whispered. Syaoran played a sly smile. "What do you want me to do then? Commit suicide?" he looked straight at Mei Ling's ruby eyes. "Perfect," she said and she put her arms around Syaoran's neck. She turned off the light, pushing the switch behind him and pulled Syaoran close to her. "If this is your way of saying you hate me," Syaoran said, "I'd rather not do this here." Mei Ling, who was about to kiss her nephew paused. "What do you mean?" Syaoran smiled. "Because by doing this, you'll never get my share of stock." Mei Ling looked at him furiously and pushed herself away from him. But Syaoran pulled her back. "Unless, you really want to do the deed." He whispered to her ear and put his arm around her waist. Mei Ling pushed herself harder away from him and walked back to the chair. She got her bag and gave Syaoran a long glare. "You'll pay for this Syaoran," she uttered and walked straight to the door. Syaoran gave way and as she left, he laughed himself out to his heart's content. "Oh, that was hilarious," he told his grandma who's eyes are deeply shut by eternal slumber. "How I wish you saw her face grandma." He laughed even more.

As Mei Ling walked furiously, almost stomping, along the long corridor-she bumped into a guy. She looked up to the tall, black-haired man whose eyes were set on hers. "Are you okay Miss…?" "Li," she paused, studying the person in front of her, and then continued, "Mei Ling. Li Mei Ling." The guy gestured of helping her but started to stop and think of something else. She could see that because the guy looked at her in perplexity and then his eyebrows would meet and then. He then pounded his palm, giving a sign that he has finally got the answer of his question. "I have a friend," he said. "He has…" "I'm not interested in your friend." Mei Ling cut him off. She stood and cleared her dress. "Oh sorry, I forgot to help you." The guy foolishly gave his excuse. It annoyed Mei Ling. "Let me help you out," the guy smiled shyly at her. "What? Help me with what? Help me with the tidy my dress?" Mei Ling asked angrily. "Pervert!" she exclaimed and walked away, almost stomping again. The guy smirked. "Oh by the way," the guy yelled. "I'm Iyori Masashi! Nice to meet you… grumpy lady!" Iyori laughed to what he just said and tried to stop it by putting his hands to his mouth. Mei Ling looked back. "Pre-mature!" she yelled back. The nurses and other doctors were staring at them. Iyori stopped laughing. He watched Mei Ling vanish from sight. "Pre-mature? What did she mean by that?" he asked himself, almost a whisper. He shook his head and turned around, starting to head towards his office. _"Li Mei Ling,"_ he thought with a smile on his red lips.

In the dark room, Syaoran could feel the cold air given out by the newly bought air conditioner and hear the machines at work, trying to support her half-dead grandmother. He sat at her grand mom's bedside and reached her hand. "I don't know what to do now, granny." He said in a low, husky voice. He sighed deeply. "You told me to hang on. You told me to hold on to my share and one day, rule the empire you and granddad built. You two rocked the world, you know that grandma? And now, the renowned conglomerate, and the both of you, wants to make me the new ruler. I can't do that. Besides, I'm just following orders… from you of course. You know that this will happen, that everyone would be against you. And now, they know that half of the stocks had just been transferred to me and the other half is waiting for me to be eighteen, they're all against me." He said as she gave a little massage to his grandma's cold hand. "I wish you would open your eyes now and yell at me and tell me the same damn things you once told me before." He could remember it like it was just yesterday.

He was turning fifteen then, when his grandparents came in his room with a cake, carried by his grandfather, Li Cheng Jie. His name means 'the accomplished elite'. Syaoran sat up and looked astonished at his grandparents. His grandmother, Li Yun Yu, meaning the 'cloud jade', sat beside him and gave him a hug. Cheng Jie got his camera and took a picture of his wife and grandchild. They told Syaoran to get dressed for the special day. They took him instantly to Paris, from Hong Kong. They flew by the private plane the Lis have. It was a large passenger plane converted into a special aircraft with three large bedrooms and two small rooms, a lounge, a dinning room that can be occupied by twelve persons, two huge bathrooms and a big office with two desks made of fine oak, varnished into brown perfection. All were designed with European in the lounge. French glass tables and wine cabinets, Italian chairs and German wine glasses. Paintings hung from every corner of the room. And due to Yelan's wish for her eighteenth birthday, Leonardo Da Vinci's Mona Lisa hung at the left side corner at the back. Li Yelan is Syaoran's mother. And by every time you enter another room, the atmosphere would change. He has his own room in the craft and it was covered with pastel green. A furnished small acacia bookshelf imported from the Philippines stood elegantly at the right side. His bed was covered with leaf green comforter and his pillows were teal. Syaoran's favourite colour is green-obviously- that he wants to see green in his surroundings all the time. And by that, his grandparents would chuckle from the thought that their grandson is addicted to such colour. His grandparents' room has an Asian theme, specifically Chinese of course. Calligraphies would hung above their king-sized bed and it always fascinated Syaoran to watch the papers swing to and fro as the plane would launch up or back down. The dinning room is in exquisite taste. The chairs and tables were all Victorian, just what Yun Yu likes it. And his favourite place, their office. He would always sit at one of those comfortably warm leather chairs. Usually, leather is cold when inside an air-conditioned room. But these chairs, they're different. He would excitedly watch as his grandparents start working; controlling the world with papers, commands and phone calls. Spending billions for a minute and then regaining it in two folds. Giving out orders to tear down a structure or build one. Buy other companies to add it to their stocks and then using it to drain a country's economical power. The Li Corporation could tear down a whole nation or put it to prosper. They could wage war over other countries by not supplying them their needs. For around the globe, the Li Corporation is one of the most essential companies.

"One day, you'll own this, my dear Syaoran." Cheng Jie told him while they were dining inside the craft. He gave a long stare to his grandfather and then looked at his grandmother who gave him a nod, showing great approval to what her husband said. The Li Corporation will be yours. I've trained you enough my child, and now, you must put your learning into application." Cheng Jie smiled at him. "Why don't you give it to father, gramps? I mean, being a company guy and all bores me to the bones." Syaoran said. His grandparents were expressionless. Perhaps they don't know what to show to their beloved grandchild. "You are a Li; you were born to be a leader. You were born to run an empire; you were born to be heir, my child. And most of all, you are Li Syaoran." Cheng Jie smiled again. "But gramps…" "No buts," his grandfather raised his hand. "A toast to the heir of the Li Corporation," His grandfather raised his wine glass and his grandparents chorused, "Cheers," "To start, we've enrolled you to a good school that has the best I.T. class in whole of Asia. In Aerial High in Japan! Isn't it wonderful darling?" "Yes, grandmother, it's perfect." He muffled. _Perfect._ Darn right, that's the word. His grandparents found perfection in him that he himself doesn't know why and how. He doesn't know what to do. He was torn between his love for his grandparents and his love for being free… his love for life. "Always the best for our dear boy," Cheng Jie would always say. I he wants the best for him, he should've asked him what he _really_ wanted.

As they reached Paris, his grandparents toured him around malls to buy him executive clothes, formal wear and black shoes… about ten pairs. They all went to Gucci for his suitcases and to Luis Vuitton for his shoes and belts, Lacoste for his polo shirts, long sleeve polo wears and Burberry for his coats and socks. He did not like the attire his grandparents are envisioning him into but he was happy to see them like kids playing dress up games. He loves his grandparents so much that he did not care what they do to him as much as it will make them happy, he obeys. They ate at Maxim's, a very prestigious restaurant that only a member could eat and get inside. Only guests and family of the members could enter without an identification card, as long as the member itself gave reservations for the said person. Syaoran is a member and so are all the Lis. They ate there and discussed his grandparents' plan again.

"I should give you one whole company to run to. How about in Japan? You'll be there for school right? Then it would be easy for you to run the company branch their." Cheng Jie said after sipping a little of his white wine which is paired for their main course, lobster and jambalaya rice. Yun Yu nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes," she said. They looked at Syaoran who was not talking for the whole dining. "Is something wrong dear?" Yun Yu asked with a concerned, warm voice that Syaoran loves to hear whenever he's in a deep ravine of problem since he was a kid. He looked at his concerned grandmother. _"I couldn't just tell them how I hated the thought of running the company. They want me to do it and I love them so much that I could not bear to decline." _He thought. He then gave his grandparents a smile. "Are you alright? Aren't you satisfied with your birthday celebration? What do you want? I shall give it to you in an instant, just tell your granddad." Cheng Jie assured him. Syaoran looked down, frustrated of what he has become. His grandfather had taught him well about business since he was a kid and he also have a slight interest to it. But it never occurred to him that their little games of the employer and the employee would be applied in real life. It wasn't just a game; it was his grandfather's way of training him. Mentoring him, teaching him all he knows about business. The question is why didn't he teach his father? Why him? His mind is in turmoil. He couldn't put himself together. He wanted to yell at the top of his voice to the world that business is boring. He looked back to his grandparents. He could see that they're worried about his odd behaviour that they called on the waiter to pay for the food and then drove to their mansion near the Louvre. But inside the limousine, he insisted that they go back to the plane and head straight to Hong Kong.

As they were seated at the dinning room, Cheng Jie sighed deeply and looked at his grandson worried. "You know that you could tell us anything, everything," he smiled and took Syaoran's hand to his. "Yes my dear, we are open to listen." Yun Yu added and took Syaoran's other hand to hers. Syaoran looked down and then faked a smile to lessen his grandparents' worries. "Got yah!" he exclaimed. "I was just joking," he chuckled. His grandparents looked at each other than to Syaoran. "Don't lie to us," Yun Yu said straight as she squeezed Syaoran's hand in a comforting manner. "We know you well," Cheng Jie added. Syaoran sighed and showed a loose smile. "Whoa, for a second I thought I caught you both right in the middle of my prank," he tried hard to laugh. But he stopped sensing the ambience change from comfortable and warm to stiff and serious. He looked both at his grandparents and started. "I don't want to be heir," he paused for a while waiting for a reaction and then went on. "I don't want to fail you gramps and grandma. It's just that, I'm not interested in it. I don't like business! I don't think I have what it takes to lead a whole bunch of intelligent goons, giving them orders that would affect the world's axis and all. I just know I'm too dumb to make such decisions!" he blurted. He saw the disappointment in his grandparent's faces. But they tried to smile. They took off their hands to his and started to tell him their side. "Son," Cheng Jie said, "Why do you think I chose you to be heir if you don't have what it takes to be one?" he smiled at Syaoran. Syaoran couldn't do anything; he's still trapped in a void, no escape. "And they _are_ intelligent but they are not goons, mind you," Yun Yu laughed. Syaoran smiled. He loves them so much. "Both of you go to bed now," Syaoran said rising from his seat. "Thank you for the wonderful celebration…" he gave each oldie a hug and went inside his bedroom. _"I don't want this,"_ he kept on repeating in his head…

"Mister Li, wake up, Mister Li," a voice called him out of his slumber. His eyes couldn't bear the weight it has from sleeping so late. Still, he managed to open them. "W-what?" he asked, rubbing his heavy eyelids trying to wake himself up. "S-sir," the voice stuttered. Now, he managed to open them wide and his sight turned bright from blurred. He saw a cute nurse standing in front of him. "I found y-you asleep b-beside y-your g-grandmother, s-so I t-thought I t-transfer you to t-the s-sofa." She stuttered stupidly. Syaoran stared at her for a moment and when he saw that she's flushed red, he smirked which made the nurse blush more. "A-and s-sir," she added. "Yeah?" She handed him his green sweatshirt, blushing. "I-I t-took off y-your s-shirt s-sir. Y-you w-were s-sweating a-and I t-think having a-a b-bad d-dream." Syaoran smiled at her took his shirt from her, wore it and then looked at his grandmother from behind the silly nurse. He looked back at the nurse and smiled seductively. He went near her and an inch away from her then gave her a seductive stare and whispered softly into her ear, "Thanks," he said with a low, hoarse voice. He could feel that the girl is trembling. The nurse looked at him shyly and took a grip of his shirt. She pulled herself closer and kissed his neck. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and traced the length of her back then held the back of her neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her to her neck and behind her ear. When the nurse started groaning, he stopped. He looked at her and the girl's eyes were filled with more craving so he smiled at her. "Thanks for the time. But I have to go. Take care of my grandma," he said and then walked away like nothing happened. The nurse watched him close the door behind him and she could feel herself being wet. She stood still for a moment and told herself, "I'm luckiest girl on earth. He kissed me," she smiled.

Iyori walked past Sakura's room, heading towards the reception area. He couldn't think of anyone and anything but the girl he had bumped in last night. _"I have to know who she is,"_ he thought.

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading this fanfic. Just a reminder, this story, I made, for the sense of satisfying myself from stopping this stupid idea inside my head… so wrote it! I hope you enjoy yourselves reading this as much as I enjoy myself writing this story. This isn't much compared to the others but hey! I'm just starting… this is my first time! Yehey for me! Anyways, just remind you, Syaoran's grandparents here are made up by me… Sorry if I have typos here, wrong grammar constructions and some loss of words… hehe… please bear with me… XD**

**ANOTHER DISCLAMER:**

**CCS is not mine nor am I trying to own it. It is one of CLAMP's wonderful works… nothing more nothing less… thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_By: LadyCisqua_

Syaoran trudged the endless corridor with heavy steps. He was still sleepy and was pondering on the dream he had. _"For all the things that I could dream of, why should it be my 15__th__ birthday? Now that's odd." _He furrowed his eyebrows as the deep thought would not stop annoying him. He scratched his head in annoyance that made his chestnut hair even messier. Then another thought crossed his head. _"Why did I just kiss the nurse again?"_ he looked at his surroundings seeing doctors and nurses and patients scurrying around the hall. _"Come on Syaoran my boy, humor me. Why did you do that darn thing in the first place? I know that nurse is Mei Ling's associate, keeping an eye on my every behavior, on my every visit here in this damned hospital. Then why should you put yourself in further trouble?" _He ran his fingers to his silky and messy chestnut hair. He looked around and from the corner of his eyes he could see a little girl crying. He stopped for a moment and scratched his head again with frustration. "Note to self, sleep earlier or just wake up by one in the afternoon." He murmured to himself then gave a sigh. He walked towards the crying girl. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked the teary-eyed kid as he tried to give a faint smile. As he was approaching her, the girl's eyes turned wide and smiled jovially. She jumped out from her seat and skipped to him cheerfully as if nothing happened. Her eyes that once glistened by tears were now replaced with a cheerful look. Syaoran eyes showed surprise by the girl's action but it faded away just as it surfaced. "Hey," he said with a low soothing voice and knelt down with one knee. The girl smiled at him and gave him a hug. "How are you Syaoran -kun?" the girl asked coolly. Syaoran was perplexed by the words that he perceived from her cherry lips. But he replied with a smile. "How'd you know me?" he asked the girl.

"Simple, I saw your face on the magazine yesterday!"

"My face huh," he smiled sheepishly to the girl and carried her to a bench, "I'm not photogenic."

"You _are_ photogenic Syaoran!"

"Are you sure?" he gave another smile, now loose, not sure whether he should agree with the girl.

"_Hai!_" the girl exclaimed. "So, what did the magazine tell about me?" Syaoran asked focusing his auburn eyes to the girl's lucid yellow orbs. The girl happily answered, "I don't know! I just saw you and it read Syaoran: the heir of the great conglomerate; and now a dancer!" Syaoran's eyes grew wide. "W-what?!?!" The girl laughed at him, amused to his reaction. "Well, enough about me, princess. Why were you crying a while ago, eh?" He changed the disturbing topic but at the back of his mind, he swore that he would kill him by the time he would lay his eyes on a strand of his freakishly blue hair. _"Eriol, you idiot!"_ The girl smiled at her. "Princess?" she repeated Syaoran's last word. "Yes, princess. Don't you want to be my princess?" Syaoran asked. "NO," she answered with a flat tone. Syaoran tilted his head a little trying to absorb what the girl just said. Usually, girls would faint by his mere presence, what more if he calls them his princess. "I don't want to be _one_ of your princesses," the girl answered as if she read Syaoran's thoughts like a story book. "One of my princesses?" Syaoran repeated. "You always have so many girls hang out with you and I don't want to be like them." She crossed her arms across her chest. Syaoran laughed. "Interesting," he said. The girl bowed her head as if she just finished performing her best acts. "Okay, so why were you crying?" The girl gave him a short stare and then started to speak. "My mom just died." She retorted, bitterness laced from every word she gave out. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, studying the girl in front of him. "Would you mind if I give you a hug?" Syaoran asked playfully. The girl smiled, "Yes please," she said, breaking down and then she pushed in her now tearful face to his green sweatshirt. She shuddered and sobbed for almost eternity bringing out the entire burden she felt by her mother's loss.

Syaoran gave a deep sigh and lightly rubbed the grieving kid's back, who is seated on his lap, trying to give her comfort. The girl bore herself deeper to him and cried out more. She grasped his shirt tighter and tighter. "It's okay," he whispered. "Lucida," a manly voice interrupted the sad scene. Syaoran looked up and aligned his sight to the man standing before him. "Sir," the man said, "I'll take Lucida now. I'm very sorry for her behavior, she is just depressed." The man, who looks like in his mid-forties and has a great and stunning resemblance with the girl on his lap, smiled at him. _"I bet he's the father."_ Still, Syaoran could see the sadness in his eyes. It's fine sir," Syaoran replied, "you're her father?" Syaoran couldn't stop himself to ask such obvious fact. The old man nodded. Syaoran turned to Lucida who is still sobbing. "Hey," he whispered to her, his voice soothing, low and a bit husky. "You're a brave lady. I know you'll get over it. Your mother will never leave you. Her body might not be here but her soul, her existence, will always be in your heart." He smiled. The girl nodded and gave Syaoran a tight hug. "Thank you so much Syaoran. Forget what I told you earlier. Can I still be your princess?" Lucida asked. Syaoran smiled, "Of course," he replied and both Lucida and her father walked away hand in hand. _"She's a fine lady,"_ he thought, "_I wonder if I'll ever shed a tear when mom dies." _He paused for a moment. He narrowed his eyes criticizing his mental health. "Oh no, I'm crazy," he said to himself and gave another sigh. He rose from his feet and started taking the endless corridor again.

"Iyori you crazy guy," Touya said with his legs crossed, sipping a cup of coffee, in Iyori's office. Iyori smirked. "I told you, she's one gorgeous babe!" Iyori defended himself. "Wow, look at you. Are you even hearing yourself? For the first time, Iyori, in love? Now that's hilarious!" Touya blurted out and both of them laughed. Then, silence gave an awkward interlude. "Sorry for my childish behavior last night," Touya broke in the paper-thin awkwardness. "I was just in panic and even nausea! I mean – I don't know what just happened. I was scared!" Iyori gave him a smile, Touya does not know if that smile was showed to mock him for his weakness or to assure him that he's forgiven. Iyori rose from his feet and walked near to his friend. "Sakura will be fine, trust me on this." Iyori assured and then his beeper rang. He took it from the side of his belt and looked for his message. "I h-have to go," he stuttered after his eyes widened. Obviously, it was an emergency message. He left Touya in his seat, frozen. Countless questions appeared from thin air, pounding his head, causing him to become tensed. _"Was it Sakura? Is she in trouble? Is she okay? Will Sakura ever wake up? Will dad ever forgive me? Am I an unfit brother? Am I irresponsible? Didn't I give her enough attention? Was there something missing – lacking - in a sense that she would feel that I don't care for her? Do I care for her or am I just scared for what dad might tell me? Or maybe I gave her just too much… giving her too much attention might have made her upset." _He knew that he loves Sakura. She's the only girl she had ever given attention to. He might have over four girlfriends by now and still counting, but he never gave such attention and affection towards them – only to Sakura. He teases her so much but that's the way he knows how to show his beloved sister that he cares. He's always being overprotective; still, he knows that Sakura acknowledges it as a sign of security from her brother.

Touya gave out a deep sigh. He stood from his seat and placed his cup of coffee on a tinted glass table just beside the sofa. He walked out of the office. His slow pace turned into a run, rushing to Sakura's room, as he heard voices grow louder that were seemingly emanating from her room. He swung the door open and there he saw Iyori wide eyed. Touya's shoulders moved up and down without any pattern because of his marathon-like run. Touya could now feel sweat forming on his forehead and he couldn't catch his breath. "W-what are you doing here?" Iyori asked, "Are you okay Touya?" "How's Sakura?" Touya gave back with a sharp look from his black eyes, so deep and black like the pits of oblivion. Iyori smiled at him, no trace of happiness or sadness… no trace of emotions at all. "She's okay now. She's in perfect condition and how I wish she will be forever." Iyori said sarcastically as he gave a short look to the person at his back. He stepped aside, revealing the happy lady behind him to Touya. "I t-thought s-she's in c-coma," Touya stuttered. Iyori smirked. "That's what we thought. This time, Sakura's hard-headedness saved her." Sakura smiled sheepishly and then turned her gaze to her shocked brother. "Hey Touya," her voice so serene, soft and soothing, called Touya back to reality. Touya sighed in relief and walked to his sister. He sat beside her not taking his gaze away from hers. "She fought it out. She's so strong, that she even beat the medicine we gave her. You're right Touya, she really _is_ a monster." Iyori smirked. "Iyori!" Sakura exclaimed, obviously annoyed. "Fine, fine… I'll leave you two here, I still have so many work to do," Iyori said and walked out of the room, as he closed the door behind him, silence occupied the area. Both Sakura and Touya could strangely hear their breathing.

"I'm sorry Touya, I was being careless."

"Yes you are and good thing you know."

"I actually didn't know what happened. I just fainted."

"Why was Syaoran in the house with you?"

"Why? Syaoran's always there. Specially during weekends right?"

"That's when I'm home. I was not. Why was he with you?"

"He just visited, that's all."

"Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura started to turn red.

"You know Syaoran when it comes to girls."

"I…"

"Were you two going out? When did you two start dating?"

"We haven't! We're total enemies at school! I don't even know why he came for a visit yesterday!"

"Did something happen?"

"Touya!"

"Tell me."

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You could even let me take a virginity test!"

Touya laughed. "Okay, okay,"

"Damn it Touya, you are so annoying!"

"Easy there sis, you might get another heart attack."

"How I wish I would have one now! Where would all my sickness go when I need them?"

"Oh come on now. Dad would be really upset if he ever heard that."

"Right."

"You know what he'll always say, _Sakura, get a hold on to yourself. Don't lose hope. You'll be better._" Touya tried to mimic their father's tone.

"You're such a bad copy-cat." Sakura laughed.

Touya just smiled at his sister.

"What?" Sakura asked as she realized Touya was staring at her for a long while.

"I'll be dead crazy if I ever lose you Sakura." Touya said his voice gentle and loving as ever.

Sakura smiled at her brother. "I'm really sorry Touya."

"Nah – no need for apologies. You could just clean my room instead."

"What? Clean your room? That's stupid! I would not clean your filthy room! I swear, molds and cockroaches live their. It's a realm of darkness! It's so messy and dirty, untidy I don't want to have any physical contact with your bedroom and most likely with your doorknob! Didn't you notice how smelly your room is? Can't you just…"

She was cut off by her brother's unexpected action – he had embraced her.

"I'm glad that you're back now little monster."

Sakura just smiled and dug in herself deep to her brother's perfectly chiseled chest. She snuggled closer to him and she could feel the warmth of his brother.

"Touya," Sakura said, "I'm really sorry."

Touya pushed her back slightly and looked at his sister. "Why do you keep on apologizing? Something _did_ happen!" Sakura gasped her breath, her deep emerald eyes widen. Hearing no response from his sister, he narrowed his eyes and studied her. "I swear Touya, nothing happened." Sakura said, her hands forming into a fist, clasping Touya's white shirt. "I saw you unconscious in the kitchen with him; his arms around you." Touya stated. "H-his arms around me?" Sakura repeated.

"Are you deaf?"

"_Oh no, Syaoran must have felt my waist! OMG! I'__ve gained two pounds this month and added one inch in my waits line. That was so embarrassing! Stupid Sakura, why'd you have to faint when he's around? He must be laughing now. Telling Eriol about it. And Eriol might spread the news. What should I do? It is fatal for a cheerleader gain weight and size. What if it spread fast? I'm going to die! How I wish I'm dead by now. Dear gods of heaven and hell, help me! Wait – is there a god from hell? Well, darn it! For all I care! I'm going to be dragged down to humiliation era for my whole high school life! "_ she turned red. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Touya was waving in front of her shocked face.

"Are you okay?" Touya asked a bit troubled with Sakura's behavior.

"Y-yes," Sakura replied uneasily.

"Are you sure? You turned pale all of a sudden."

"Where is he?"

"He – who?"

"S-Syaoran."

"I don't know. Last night he told me he'll be off to the bathroom but didn't come back."

"He was also here last night?"

"Uh – yes,"

"Why was he here?"

"He helped me take you here in the hospital."

"How? Did he drive?"

"No, I drove the car. He carried you. Is there something that I should know about Miss Kinomoto?"

"Nothing brother,"

"You're being weird," he paused for a while, "Wait just let me correct myself here. You _are_ weird." Then he laughed.

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and then looked away from her brother. She mumbled something then looked back at her brother and narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him. "You're being hysterical." She blurted out.

"Thank you." Touya answered.

"Go away Touya. Leave me alone."

"I'm trying to stop! I just can't." And he busted into a boisterous laugh. Sakura could not understand her brother's humor. She gave out a deep sigh. "Whatever,"

"Hey, dimwit! Meet me at Zimmer Café. We need to talk." Syaoran's tone was stern. "Are you stupid? In case you have forgotten, I'm at school by now? You're being absent two days straight, idiot!" Eriol hushed in his phone. Obviously, he's in the middle of a class, most probably, he's in Japanese Literature Class by now. "Just get your dumb ass here at the café or else! If I don't see a single strand of your freakishly blue hair over here, I'm going to make sure you'll be dead by the weekend." Syaoran demanded. "Fine, just give me thirty more minutes! We're having an exam today okay. Just wait!" Eriol's voice was firm but nervousness laced in, hovering above his tone. Syaoran hung up the phone and dialed another number. For some time, he heard the phone of the other line, ring.

"If this is nonsense, I suggest you hang up." A cold, familiar voice permeated from his phone.

"Dad," he said lazily, "replace that stupid butler of yours. You know the one you assigned in my house. Darn he's so annoying."

"You've been changing butlers for almost half of this year now Syaoran, ever since you've set foot there in Japan."

"Just give me a new butler."

"No."

"Make me, old man."

"Who the heck do you want to serve you?"

"Why won't you just send Wei here?"

"Wei is the resident butler here in the Li Mansion and there is no way I'm going to send him to you."

"He _is_ my butler! He's a gift from granddad! He gave Wei to me! You don't have the right to take him away from me."

"No."

"Bring him here!"

"I said, no!"

"What part of 'bring him here' don't you understand?"

"Wei is the only person trusted with the personal things of the Li clan, specially the elders. I suggest you keep your mouth shut and be contented to your resident servant."

"No!"

"Shut up! Now get your lazy butt to your car and drive back home. Tell your butler that he is not fired and let him serve you forever."

"Not a chance. How about rephrasing your sentence, eh? Let's see… I'm going to get my lazy but cute butt on my car, drive home, fire the stupid butler you gave me and send Wei here in Japan to serve me - the most handsome guy that you are scared-to-death of for beating the crap out of you - forever!"

"You rotten, infidel!"

"Blah blah blah… just send Wei here will you?"

"Li Syaoran,"

"Oh, and just to remind you, give respect to your future boss." And then, he hung up the phone.

_"Wei, Syaoran here just turned thirteen today and just like how you took care of me, take care of him too. Father gave you to me and now I give you another task, my dear friend, take care of my grandson." Cheng Jie said to Wei, his butler and trusted companion. _Syaoran recalled the day Wei was assigned to him. He was always amused by Wei's facial expressions. It doesn't seem to change. He always smile but that smile, he could tell, hides something. But that never bothered him. He loves the way Wei smiles and greets him. He even wished that Wei was his father and not the one he has right now. Wei helped him in so many ways from helping him out with his assignments and projects in school to giving advices and teaching him about the family business. He could cordially say that Wei is not just any mere possession but a friend, just like how his grandfather and great grandfather would say about the mild-mannered, sophisticated old man. Wei was hired by his great grandfather when he was seventy-eight, Wei was just twenty-one, and was assigned to Cheng Jie when he turned into thirteen. _"I want Wei to be by my side. My grandparents gave him to me to help me with the mission. I own the Li Corporation and my grandparents want me to, anyway and anyhow. My father is a weakling. He does not deserve such power. That's what Li Cheng Jie would always tell me, not as his grandson, but as his heir."_ Syaoran told himself as he strutted towards a large three-floor building. He went out of the hospital for a little breather and recalled what Lucida told him. So he decided to confront Eriol, his distant cousin, whom he treats as a friend as well.

Eriol's class just finished. He brushed off some strands of hair that fell to his face, got his bag and walked out of the room. He stammered as he saw a figure running towards him. At first it was all a blur; he couldn't believe such beautiful creature would run towards him. He blinked for a moment and there, he witnessed a goddess pant and puff in front of him – her long shiny dark hair that seemed like the deep night sky cascading down to her hips. She was trying to catch her breath and her shoulders moved up and down without a certain pattern, she held her balance, supporting herself with her two slender arms, her hands grasping unto her knees. "Are you okay Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as he gave out a hand to help her regain her composition. She stood straight still panting. "Do you know where Sakura is?" Eriol looked at her a bit perplexed but that faded away in his eyes just as it surfaced. He gave out his mysterious smile. "Do not give me your pathetic smile Hiiragizawa. I want you to answer me!" Tomoyo's voice was demanding but that made Eriol to be more attracted to her. "Tell me, where is she?" she repeated. Eriol just shrugged. "I have no clue, my angel." He smirked and swung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk away. Part of him does not want to leave his beloved Tomoyo but he has to. After all, Tomoyo already has a boyfriend, the leader of the Debate Club and the best pianist in Aerial High… and one of the best in whole of Tomoeda. They are one of the perfect couples in Tomoeda to be exact. Suddenly, he felt a hard tug on his bag from behind. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Tomoyo holding his gear-carrier. He turned around and noticed that Tomoyo is in deep frustration and anger. "I was trying to call her but there is no answer – both from the phone in her house and her own. She left me a message about an annoying brat coming over to her house, which was pointing out to be Syaoran. You are Syaoran's friend. You should know where he is and I bet Sakura's with him! Your friend loves playing with girls and if I ever learn that he got my best friend, I'm going to tear him into pieces!" Her black iris showed her determination to find her best friend. It was pure black and its depth was at its deepest. Eriol patted Tomoyo's head. "Silly girl, how should I know?" he smiled. Tomoyo inclined her head and looked at him furiously. Then… **WHACK!** … Eriol felt like he was stung by a thousand bees. He cupped his red cheek and stared at Tomoyo in astonishment. "I'm dead serious, Hii-ra-gi-za-wa…" The last syllable of his surname rolled of in her tongue with great bitterness and annoyance. He tried averting it to happen but he was dead wrong. He knew Tomoyo is in the peak of her temper and would do such a thing, though he was anticipating for something worse, that's why he tried to keep his distance. Stupid for him though, why would a tamer pat a ferocious lion, keeping his guard down? He shook his head and sighed. "Fine you got your V.I.P. pass to hop in my car. I'm going to meet Syaoran right now and I'm five minutes late." Eriol nonchalantly said. _"The nerve, he still has the guts to tease me."_ Tomoyo thought as she clenched her fist until her knuckles were white, trying to hold back and not to kill the only person that could lead him to her best friend.

_"Where is he? He's five minutes late! If I don't see him in another five minutes, he's toast."_ He thought as he checked on his watch. He knew that it's not Eriol's style to be late. _"The class might take him so long. Shinozue-sensei has his way to torment his students with almost eternal lectures."_ He took a sip of his cappuccino and rested his elbow on the table with his chin on his palm. He sighed lightly and gave a long gaze to his phone anticipating Sakura's number to pop in. "She wouldn't call Syaoran you idiot. She's in coma." He told himself.

Tomoyo plopped in on Eriol's elegant black Porsche. She could feel the fine smoothness of leather underneath her. She traced her candle-like fingers through it and looked around. Everything is just black… elegantly black. She could see Eriol throw his bag at the backseat through the rear mirror and she couldn't help but smile, seeing some strands of his hair fall unto his handsome face. Her hands itched. She wanted to go outside and brush off his hair. She was called back to reality by the sudden closing of her door. She cocked her head to the door's way and saw Eriol just lifted his head and walking towards the driver's seat. He sat down and closed his door. "Next time, close the door. I'm not your driver." He said coldly as he turned the key and started the engine. He stepped on the gas and made a swift backing turning the wheels with ease and started to accelerate out of the school's parking lot and out of the school's premises. By the fast acceleration, the inertia was too vast to handle that Tomoyo held the sides of her seat, preventing herself for hitting her head hard at the car's tool's drawer. She turned her head to face Eriol who is seriously driving, his eyebrows furrowed and his red lips pressed into a thin line. "What's with the hurry?" Tomoyo asked as she regained her posture. Eriol just cast a short gaze at her and then gave his undivided attention to the road. Tomoyo brushed off some fallen strands from her face and looked at the rear mirror and saw Eriol's gear bag. "Why is your bag with you? Aren't you going to attend the next class?" She attempted to start a conversation.

"And so will you." Eriol answered in a flat tone.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you're an intelligent girl Tomoyo."

"What do you mean?" she repeated.

Eriol just looked at her and then back to the road.

"What are you planning?"

Eriol gave her one of his mysterious smiles. No one would decipher his thoughts whenever he executes such smile.

"E-Eriol," Tomoyo stuttered. She could see his glasses reflect the sun's light which made her eyes squint.

"We're heading to Zimmer's. Syaoran wants to talk to me. Don't worry I'm not having any single perverted thought." He smirked.

Tomoyo flushed. "Did he mention if Sakura's with him?"

"No."

"I see"

"But he did sound stern."

"What do you want to imply?"

"Maybe something happened and maybe Sakura's pregnant and he does not know what to do."

"Sakura would not let that happen!"

"You'll never know when seduction will take you into its arms."

"Whatever."

Eriol chuckled. "Just joking. I know she wouldn't let that happen and neither would Syaoran do such horrid thing."

"Hah – burn my dread."

Eriol smiled – this time normally – and asked: "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry for blood that is."

"Why so sadistic all of a sudden?"

"I just want to know if Sakura-Chan is okay… _see _rather."

"Sakura's a brave lady and an independent one too. She could take care of herself. So don't act like her mother."

"Whatever."

"Whatever- that's it?" But he didn't got a word for a reply; only a pout and a crossed-armed Tomoyo, slouching on her seat. His lips slightly curved upward as he made a sharp turn unto a corner. Then, he pulled to a stop.

Syaoran saw Eriol's car park from the clear glass just beside his table. His lips played a smile and he waited for Eriol to enter the building. He tapped his fingers on the table in a rhythmic pattern. "Yo," Eriol greeted. Syaoran smiled at him to show him that he has noticed his arrival. His smile turned into a wide grin as he saw a black haired girl walking behind his cousin. Upon laying her eyes to the person she has been looking for, Tomoyo walked fast towards Syaoran's table.

"Where is Sakura-Chan?" she exclaimed as she slammed her hands to his table.

"Oh, so you want a scene." Syaoran smiled slyly, his elbow resting on the table with that arm's hand clenched into a fist where his cheek rest. She scrutinized the maiden in front of him like a king, from head to toe.

Tomoyo stared at him for a moment then to Eriol who just gave her a light shrug and then back to Syaoran who was still smiling – more on like grinning. Eriol walked near her and put his hands over her shoulders. "Relax Tomoyo," he whispered to her ear gently and aided her to sit on the chair just across Syaoran. She did what she was signaled to do. Eriol sat just beside Tomoyo's seat.

After some silence, she leaned forward the table and looked straight at Syaoran's auburn eyes. Syaoran gave back a mocking stare. Eriol could feel the intensifying tension between his crush and his cousin. "Where's Sakura-Chan?" she said calmly but annoyance laced over her tone. "How should I know?" Syaoran replied lazily as he slouched on his seat. Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows and puffed. Syaoran grinned wider and jumped to his seat. "Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked. "I called Eriol so that I could talk to him… alone." "Syaoran, just give a nice answer will you?" Eriol said, interfering his cousin's rude action. "Fine," Syaoran shrugged and sat back. "You wouldn't like what you'll hear though," he looked at Tomoyo hoping he see a glint of fear in her deep black eyes. And there it was - he saw what he was just waiting for. Tomoyo's eyes turned wide and something glistened at the corners of her eyes. "Syaoran," Eriol mumbled. Syaoran laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He said and gave his undivided attention to Tomoyo whose hands are clasped on her chest, her eyes searching for answers. "But no joke, you really wouldn't like the news." He paused for a while and took a sip of his cappuccino and continued. "She's in the hospital." Tomoyo grasped her breath. "And not for any pregnancy test or so," he looked at his cousin who gave back a smirk. "She had a heart and asthma attack." Syaoran's playful smile turned into a serious plain face. "Do you want to go and visit her?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Eriol, would you mind giving us a ride." Syaoran asked now with the playful grin back in his face. "Whatever," Eriol reluctantly said.

Sakura looked around her plain, white and cold room. She spotted her phone on top of a glass table across her bed. "Yes," she said to herself and tried to get out of her bed but she felt sudden weakness on her legs that she fell from her bed instead. _"W-what happened? Why can't I feel my legs?"_

**Oh gosh…**** Sakura could not feel her legs! Will she be crippled? Will she ever dance for the Ballroom Festival? **

**Haha! What will happen? **

**A pretty long chappie… I could tell. I was expecting only one review and whoa – I got another one. I'm pretty busy these past few days so I just only had the time and the heart to write****… to queenkikyo_kinginuyasha15… thank you for the review! Also to Crez! Thanks a lot you guys! –Hugs my only reviewers- you two both inspire me to write…!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_By: LadyCisqua_

_Wow! I just received another review! Cool! Thanks to the new reviewer, icebird142! Woohoo0! –Hugs icebird142- thank you thank you thank you! And though there were others who I think had read this crappy fanfic of mine who wouldn't even give a review…. That's okay! Just clicking the title of my fic is very well much appreciated! Thank you! Ha-ha! I got 172 hits! Thanks again! And sorry about the blur of the story… I was planning to explain things in the other chapters… _(^_^;)

**DISCLAIMER: CCS is not mine and will never be mine. I am not trying to claim ****this wonderful piece of work. CCS is owned by CLAMP. **

_-------------------------_

Touya, who had just gone out to call his father and tell about Sakura's health improvement, walked in Sakura's room. Upon entering the room, his eyes widened as he saw his sister lying on the floor, frantically crying. He rushed to her side like lightning and helped her up. He carried her back to her bed and looked worried at his sobbing sister. "What's wrong, Saku-Chan?" Touya asked her as he wiped her tears with his thumb caressing her other hand with his free one. Sakura looked at him, her emerald eyes lost its sparkle and depth, it glistened but not because of happiness but because of tears. "You know how much I love dancing do you?" she said between her sobs. She was having a hard time to breathe, asthma again, but the illness seemed not to worry Sakura. She paused for a while and tried to catch some air and stared at her brother, showing how she feels vagueness. Touya sat beside her. He put his arm around his sister and Sakura leaned on her brother's firm shoulder.

"I called dad a while ago." Touya started.

"What did he say?'

"He'll be back home next week."

"He's always like that. Ever since mom died, he was so busy with his work as if he doesn't have any children to take care of and give attention to."

Touya was shocked by Sakura's rebellious answer. He studied her from the corner of his eyes. "Well, he _is_ still taking care of us. We're living in a nice, comfortable French manor."

"_He_ lives in that house. Not us."

"Well, yeah," he scratched the back of his neck, "he does live there alone right now."

"He left us." She said sternly with her arms crossed across her chest.

"It's not like that, monster." He looked at Sakura and caught her glaring at him but still continued. "You were the one who is so defiant, persisting that you stay behind our old house."

"Him and mom earned money in a very hard way just to have that house! And he'll just live the house mom helped him buy without any hesitation? How dare him? And he even left mom's pictures and stuffs behind. I know he's going through a hard time, and so do we, Touya. We were all shocked by her sudden death. She went to Germany to pursue her dreams to become a good doctor and on her way home, her plane crashed." She uttered bitterly.

Touya sighed by what he just heard. "So, you're mad at dad?" he asked as he played with Sakura's hair, twisting its ends, curling them.

Sakura looked at her brother intently. "No."

Touya smiled. "What is it that bothers you then?"

"That Li Syaoran."

"What's with him?"

"Since he arrived here in Japan and hired dad, dad never had the time for us. Those goons of his – they poisoned our father with money and travel so that he would forget about our mother."

"Do you really think it's that way, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Wow,"

"And now, that brat is poisoning your mind as well. He wants to take everything away from me."

Touya chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious Touya."

"Oh okay," Touya stopped laughing as he noticed annoyance surface through his sister's emerald eyes.

"He's offering you work, right?"

"Yes,"

"Are you going to accept it?"

"Of course I will! Going to school and giving great effort just to pass my Business Management course would all go to waste if I won't. College made me experience hell so I would not just let all my hard work go to nothing. Besides, it's an opportunity to work in the renowned Li Corporation. It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Everyone is dying to be hired in that company and I'm one of the few lucky applicants."

"Please, spare me. You… an applicant? That brat wants you and is referring you to _his_ evil lair _personally_!"

"Sis, you're in major trouble. I think you need to consult a psychiatrist or better yet, you should join an anger management group."

Sakura gave a heavy sigh, "I think neither of those two would help."

Touya stared at her for a moment then said, "About that," he turned his head and looked through the window and witnessed the busy life outside. Then, he looked back at Sakura. "What happened a while ago? Why were you lying on the floor?"

Sakura started crying. "Why do you have to remind me?"

Touya stared at her in confusion. Sakura cocked her head slightly to meet her brother's eyes – asking, confused – and started to speak, "I tried to get up," she started sobbing. "I just wanted to get my phone across this bed. But when…"

Touya raised his left eyebrow. "When…"

"I… because… oh heck! I couldn't feel my legs! I'm not able to walk again!" she exclaimed. Touya's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"You're the one who started the dumb conversation! How was I suppose to tell you? Just yell it out at the top of my voice? And then, you'll go ' omigosh!'"

Touya sighed, "Whatever," he ran his fingers through his black hair. "I'll go punch Iyori's face hard for a moment. See you later." He said with a flat tone and walked out of the room.

As the door was shut, Sakura's eyes widened. "_I'm such a burden to him. I should've just told him that I'm fine. I could just open this up with Iyori._" She looked down and her tears dropped to her white blanket. They wouldn't stop. She closed her eyes and lay stiff and cold on her bed. She could hear the air-conditioner's machine at work and feel the coldness it creates in the atmosphere. She was then transported into deep thought.

"_How can I dance? Now that I am a cripple, how will I perform for the Ballroom Festival? Next month, there would be a cheering competition and we're still practicing our routines by now and we're no good. As the captain of our squad, how can I attend to our group's needs? I can't just leave them! But if I stay, I'll be of no help. Next week, the dance group would start practicing for a special number, to be performed next month! Still… all of these… the cheering squad, the Ballroom Festival, the dance group… they're all nothing to me as long as I dance. I could always dance inside my room! But that's the big problem here Sakura, you can't do that again!_" But she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door – squeaking – open. She turned to look at her visitor and had a hard time to sit up. She could not stop but to smile as she saw the figure standing in the entrance – her long raven hair flowing down to her hips with her delicate hands clasped over her chest.

"Saku-chan!" the figure's voice permeated the room, her violet eyes glistening with happiness. "Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura tried to yell out in excitement but the voice that came out of her was a hoarse whisper. Tomoyo's eyes saddened. "Are you okay?" she asked as she walked near her best friend and gave her a hug. "What happened Sakura?" Sakura pushed Tomoyo away slightly to meet her eyes and just smiled. "Do not worry." The hoarse whisper came out again. Tomoyo gave her another tight embrace. "How'd you know I'm here?" Sakura asked. But before Tomoyo could answer Sakura grasped her breath, her eyes widened, as she saw two familiar guys walk in the room. "W-what are they doing here?" Sakura stuttered as she looked at her best friend with so much perplexity. "They brought me here and Li told me what happened to you." Tomoyo gave out her sweetest smile to put Sakura at ease. But it seems like it didn't work and she could feel Sakura's body heavier. "Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked with so much concern. Sakura shook her head slowly and averted the gaze of emotionless auburn eyes that seemed to melt her. Then, a sudden burst of laughter filled the silent room. All eyes stared at the source, Eriol.

"Oh sorry. Please, ignore me." Eriol tried to stop himself from laughing.

"How can we possibly do that? You're such a nuisance." Syaoran smirked.

"Stop laughing Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo demanded.

"Sorry, I just can't manage to stop!" Eriol said as he held his stomach. He gave out another hearty laugh and then straightened out his poise. "There," he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"What was so funny?" Tomoyo asked, her voice has no trace of any concern or frustration.

"I just remembered how you acted a while ago." Eriol defended himself as he felt the ambience stiffen.

"Would you please act it out my dear cousin? I'm sure Miss Kinomoto here wants to see how her best friend transformed into a vicious beast just a while ago." Syaoran smiled slyly.

Eriol nodded and cleared his throat and started his act.

(Tomoyo's lines… Eriol style)

Eriol cleared his throat. "I wouldn't be proving that I am last year's Best Actor of the year if I wouldn't do this." He smiled.

"Line one. Action." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded. He put his hands to his waist and pouted. "I'm dead serious Hii-ra-gi-za-wa." Eriol exaggerated Tomoyo's voice and gesture as he turned his voice into a high-pitched one. He tucked his stomach in and his chest out, swaying to and fro like an old lady of the medieval times in her big petticoat gown. Tomoyo's face turned red. "Oh come on! That is so pathetic!" she exclaimed. Eriol and Syaoran laughed their hearts out. Sakura stared at them for a moment and joined their triumphant moment against Tomoyo. "Not you too, Sakura." Tomoyo yanked Sakura's hospital cloth's collar. "Sorry," Sakura apologized, still with her hoarse voice, as her body followed the uneasy jerking of her best friend, her head hysterically swinging until she was dizzy. "You know what Sakura?" Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him and saw him smirk. For the first time, she didn't feel the slightest of irritation surface. Usually she feels annoyance and at the same time melts when she sees him smirk. But today, it is different. She melted. She could hear her heartbeat growing stronger and faster every second. She could feel the sudden rush of blood to her face and she could suddenly hear birds chirp from outside the window instead of the monotonic buzzing of the air-conditioner. "You sounded like a frog while laughing." Syaoran continued. Sakura's eyebrows knitted in one. "What?!?!" she exclaimed furiously. Eriol and Tomoyo bit their lips trying hard not to laugh with Syaoran's unexpected comment and Sakura's sudden outburst. Syaoran just shrugged. "What happened with your voice? It's hoarse? Did you sing all day?" he paused for a while. He tapped his chin with his finger as if thinking and then continued. "Wait, you do sound like a frog. I just remembered how you sung Avril Lavigne's 'When You're Gone' last week. And I swear it was the most miserable two minutes of my life. But it was really amazing to hear such talent. I couldn't believe that you could imitate a frog sing!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows more and she started to turn red. "If only I could walk, I'll kill you!" she exclaimed. Then, silence made its awkward interlude. The monotonic buzzing of the air-conditioner went back its way to prove its existence in the room. Tension, confusion and hesitation – to start off a new conversation - surfaced everyone's faces. Sakura swallowed the storing saliva in her mouth but it seemed to be a hard task. She forced to swallow it, with reality and the haziness of the future mixed in it.

"I'll tell Shizuka-sensei that she is very lousy in teaching English." Syaoran nonchalantly broke the heavy-weighed stillness. Tomoyo giggled but hesitation and uneasiness were still obvious. Eriol smiled loosely. "Yeah, tell her that Syaoran." Eriol added. Tomoyo nodded and said, "How about rephrasing your sentence Saku-chan?" Sakura looked down. Her hair fell on her face. She doesn't want them to see her cry. She doesn't want them to witness her weak side. "_Well, maybe if Tomoyo's here alone, I could cry in front of her. But I wouldn't do that. I know she'll be troubled if she sees me so depressed._" She thought.

------

Touya walked in Iyori's office. "What did you do to her?" he asked sternly as he stood across Iyori's table. Iyori, who was seated behind his desk, gave a baffled look. "Why? What happened?" he asked as he put the papers that he was examining, to his table. Touya walked nearer and sat stiffly on a chair just in front of Iyori's desk. "She can't walk." Touya blurted. Touya looked straight at Iyori's eyes, trying to see any reaction. But he failed. Though he noticed Iyori's eyebrows furrowed ever-so-slightly, it then just faded as soon as it surfaced. Touya could not hazard a guess on what Iyori is formulating in his head. Touya gave him a glare and as Iyori noticed it, he gave a deep long sigh and ran his fingers through his silky black hair. "I'll go check it out." He said as he rose from his feet, took the papers he was examining a while ago and hid it in his drawer. "I have a better idea." Touya stood from his seat and turned his back from the bewildered doctor. "What is it then?" He then had the courage to ask. He knew that the person in front of him isn't his jolly friend but an unsatisfied patient. Touya smirked and looked back at Iyori and then stated firmly, "I'll go get another doctor for Sakura." And he went out of the office. As the door was shut, Iyori's eyes grew wide; his dark blue orbs glistened with dismay and disbelief. He slumped back to his seat, not knowing what to do. "Touya, you're such an idiot." He murmured. He closed his eyes and drifted away with his thoughts. "_If I can't get hold of Sakura's case I think I'll die out of jealousy. I just can't imagine how another doctor would solve her case and be the victor. I need to solve it by myself. I'm the only one who knows Sakura's stats very well and I know Touya would not let anyone touch his sister._" And with the last word that rolled out of his thought, he smiled.

---

Touya walked his way out of the crowded corridor with a heavy heart. He didn't notice that the crowd even existed. His mind is only processing… conceiving the most important thought he _should_ conceive. And that is his sister's health. "_Drat! Where the heck could I find a good doctor for Sakura? She's not good with getting comfortable with doctors not even getting acquainted with them. She only trusts Iyori and I bet she'll yell at me if I tell her that I'll transfer her to another hospital or more likely to another country._" He sighed. Still lost with his thoughts, he walked slower looking around for doctors' names; searching for the perfect one to replace Iyori. Then, to his surprise, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he bumped unto someone. "I'm really sorry." Touya said without looking at the person he had hit with himself and continued walking. "Why is it that in this hospital I always get bumped?" A female's voice shrieked irritably. He looked around and saw a lady glaring at him. "I'm really sorry." Touya murmured and turned his back on her and walked away. Then a sudden pull of his polo sleeve startled him as so he stopped. He looked back over his shoulder and could see the same lady that he had just bumped. "I told you, I'm sorry." Touya said sternly and took the lady's hands off of his sleeve. "I got to run." He added and walked away. "Didn't your mother teach you to help a lady in need?" The same female voice curled his every nerve ending – annoyed with her Chinese accent. "You don't need help." He stated and thought wryly, "_I should've taken the other corridor to avoid this mess. She's starting to piss me off._" The lady followed Touya with sight, her red eyes blazing in anger. "I don't want to go back here in Japan. I will _never_ be back here!" she groaned in whisper and started to head to her destination.

**Oh no! A short chappie! Forgive me guys if I gave you a short one right now after those dreadful weekends of not writing and hanging the story loose. I'm really very busy this month. Gome na sai! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Dance with Me_

_By: LadyCisqua_

**-Sakura's POV-**

_Loser! Loser! Loser! You are such a loser, Sakura!_ I couldn't hold my tears much longer. I could feel myself tremble but I could not distinguish the cause of my sudden shudder. Is it because I'm weak or is it because I hate myself so much right now. Then, I heard the door open and for certain moments, it closed. I rubbed my eyes. Touya must have entered. I tried to catch my breath – darn this asthma. I just then realized that the room had turned awkwardly silent. I don't want to look up, or they might see my face wet because of my tears. Or maybe, the room turned silent because Touya told my friends to go out for a sec.

_Sniff. Sniff._

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand comforting me, squeezing my shoulder tenderly. It gave me divine pleasure. The hand then started massaging both my blades and then rubbing my back. I don't want it to stop. Those warms hands started to massage up to my neck and then back to my shoulders. It's Touya.

"Touya," I said, "I'm really sorry." All I could hear for a reply is a 'sshh' and I felt him seat beside me, just behind me. He took my head and made me lean on his chest. I smelled a different scent. '_Touya must be using a different perfume right now.'_ I thought. But that scent, I know I've smelled it somewhere. It's very familiar. Those hands again, it pulled my blanket up to my neck and wiped my tears. My eyes turned wide. Those hands that just wiped my tears weren't Touya's! But before I could turn my head up those hands again, it wrapped itself around me, giving me warmth… giving me comfort. I stared at those arms around me. They're strong and they make me feel secure. I could feel his head move closer to me. And I was startled at the same time tickled as he whispered to me: "I'm always here for you no matter what." My eyes grew wide again. That voice, it isn't Touya's either! It's… it's… it's…

**-Syaoran's POV-**

As I saw her looked down, I felt my heart sink. Her hair fell right unto her angelic face and I want to brush them off and feel every strand of her hair through my fingers. I don't want to lose sight of the smile that always melt my heart. I don't want her to lose her voice that always makes the back of my hair stand at its end even though she's yelling at me. I don't want her to lose the shimmer in those emerald orbs of hers. I looked at Eriol and he knew what I wanted. He nodded at me in approval and walked near Tomoyo who's standing beside her best friend all frozen shock. He took her by hand and opened the door. Tomoyo stared at me confused, I just smiled at her and she nodded. And then they left. As they closed the door behind them, I walked near the shattered angel in front of me. Shivering due to the cold wind reality blew to her. I don't how to comfort her and there, I remembered my grandmother always do whenever I cry. She's the only person who sees me that way and she knows very much how to lessen my burden. I hope it works to Sakura as well. I started massaging her shoulder then to her back and to her neck and then back to her shoulders. She apologized to Touya. I think she thought I was her brother. I just couldn't help it; so I made her lean on me and pulled the blanket up to her neck. All I want is for her to feel comfortable and even for a second forget the fatal blow she had just received. I don't want to see her cry anymore and so I wiped her tears. I felt her stiffen. It must have dawned to her now that I am not her brother. And by that, I held her close to me. I then whispered to her: "I'm always here for you no matter what." I meant what I said. It just then gave me the feeling that I should protect her. I held her tighter.

This is the first time that she didn't fought back, now that we're in a close physical contact. I felt her hands on mine and she started drawing doodles on my arms. She leaned more, pushing herself more near me… cuddling me like a small kitten.

-----

"You're warm." She said. She didn't receive any reply. "For all I know, cold-hearted people are also cold." She narrowed her eyes and lifted her head to meet Syaoran's eyes. "And I'm serious with what I said." She added. Syaoran just gave back a smile. "Don't just smile at me like that!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran chuckled. "What do you want me to say?" he asked playfully, his smile not fading. Sakura just looked at him and then narrowed her eyes again. Syaoran chuckled once more and patted her head. "Don't melt me." Sakura blushed and looked down. "Well, I have to go now." He added after looking at his wristwatch. "Get well soon okay?" He pushed Sakura slightly and slowly slid down the side of the bed, gently putting Sakura's head on the pillow. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I don't know." Syaoran shrugged and started to head towards the door. "Don't take my brother away from me. I need him. You could have my father forever." Sakura stated. Syaoran was held to a halt on what he just heard. He turned and asked: "What do you mean?" Sakura looked at him seriously. "I hate you. Go away." Sakura said coldly. He does not know what to say or do. So he just nodded and went out of the door.

"What's gotten into to her?" he thought as he walked along the corridors. He stopped and looked back. "How come she hates me that much? What did I do to her?" he scratched his head in frustration. From scratching he started pulling his hair. He begun yelling and he hit his head on the wall near him. "I'm going nuts." He whispered. "I need some sleep. I better get home." "Yeah, you do." Someone said. "And now I'm hearing voices. Great. Just great." He sighed heavily. "Hey!" Touya slapped Syaoran's back and he yelped in surprise. "Why'd you have to do that?" Syaoran asked furiously. "You were talking to yourself and you even thought that I was nobody." Touya crossed his arms across his chest. Syaoran smirked. "Well, I'll be going now. I'm being nuts here." He said and walked away. Touya smirked and walked towards Sakura's room. As he opened the door, his phone vibrated inside his pocket as so he slid his hand and took it. He flipped the phone open and started speaking: "Who's this?" "Hey," the familiar voice came in the receiver. "I have a proposal to you. Meet me at my office at three in the afternoon." Touya smiled. "Still not giving up on her, eh… Iyori?" Then the line went dead. He put back the phone into his pocket and turned his head just to see that Sakura was crying again. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it will be three o'clock in the afternoon in just 15 minutes. _"Decide now, Touya. Will you hear out his proposal? Sakura's very depressed and you have to do something about it."_ He thought. He slowly closed the door and rushed back to Iyori's office.

Meanwhile, as Sakura was lying uncomfortably on her bed, crying her sadness out, seeing the outside world buzzing around busily through her large window, her phone began ringing. She turned her head and saw her phone's background light blinking. Her eyes welled up with tears again. "Darn! Why can't I walk over and answer the damned phone?" The door then opened and her attending nurse came in. "Oh, Ms. Kinomoto." She said as she bowed her head, greeting her patient. She then smiled at Sakura and continued, "I'm here to introduce you your therapist." Sakura wiped her tears and smiled back and nodded to confirm that it would be okay. Before the nurse could speak, she notice Sakura's phone ringing as she entered a while ago and asked the patient if she wanted her to get it for her. "Yes, please." Sakura answered. The nurse took it from the table across Sakura's bed. As by receiving her phone, she answered the call. "Hello." She said cautiously.

"Are you okay Ms. Kinomoto." an old man's voice came in.

"Y-yes." She answered hesitantly.

"Are you sure Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Of course."

"I've appointed a therapist for you and I called because I wanted to affirm that you should be doing what the therapist tells you. Don't be hard-headed okay?"

"Y-yes." She paused for a while and continued. "Thank you, sir. But may I please know who's this speaking? And how you had known my number."

"No need for that. Good bye now." And the line produced the endless beeping sound. She placed her phone to the table beside her and looked at the nurse. "You could let the therapist in now, thank you." She smiled. The nurse nodded and smiled back. She went to the door and called out for a Doctor Mashida. Sakura saw him walk to the nurse and they both went in. "Hello, Miss Kinomoto." The doctor smiled. Sakura smiled back. She studied him from head to toe and then locked a stare with the doctor. His gray eyes met with her emerald ones. He is in his late sixties and has a sandy hair, neatly combed and a smile which says: 'Hi I think I can help you.' She averted his gaze for she thought it was long enough for the doctor to read her thoughts. She might be able to spill out every emotion she is trying to store. "May we start the treatment, Miss Kinomoto?" he asked; his voice calm and soothing. Sakura nodded awkwardly. The doctor sat on her bedside just right next to her numb feet. "I'm going to try to revive your nerves through massage and exercise. Would it be okay if I take off the blankets now?" he asked again. Sakura thought for moment: "_This blanket was tucked by Syaoran. Do you really have to pull it away?"_ she said to herself. She blinked for a few times, realizing what she just thought. She shook her head and nodded to the doctor. "Very well then." The doctor answered and pulled up his sleeves and pulled the covers away.

He took her left foot and tried to rotate it clockwise and counter but Sakura has not given any emotion at all. "It's like you're holding someone's foot instead of mine." Sakura laughed bitterly. The doctor looked at her in deep concern and took a large needle in his black leather bag. He poked Sakura's sole with it and Sakura felt nothing. Sakura smiled. "If I were to be killed, I'd rather die of blood loss. The killer could just cut my legs off. I won't mind. I wouldn't be sensing anything, anyway." She uttered coldly. "Please don't be bitter Miss Kinomoto." The doctor interrupted the girl's pessimistic statements. He stood from his place and walked in front of Sakura's bed while still holding her foot. He twisted Sakura's foot that even her legs seemed to twist with it. Sakura suddenly felt a pang of pain that she started yelling. "Stop!" She shouted. The doctor tapped his chin and looked at Sakura. "That's odd, Miss Kinomoto." Sakura looked back at him with her face still featuring her great pain. "Why," she asked. "What's wrong?" The doctor took her other foot and Sakura's eyes widened. "You're a miracle worker, doctor!" she yelled. "Why so," the doctor asked in confusion. "Touch my feet again." She ordered and he followed. Her tears fell. "I can feel them now, doctor." She sobbed. This time, the doctor's eyes widened. "How is that possible?" Sakura wiggled her toes. She screamed in great joy and jumped on her bed. She hugged the doctor tightly and jumped out of the divan. "I can walk now!" she screamed again. And she started dancing like there's no tomorrow. "We're still not sure, Miss Sakura." The doctor stated as sternly as he could. "I have a feeling that the numbness will be back." Sakura stopped dancing and looked desperately to the doctor. "So, I'll be back tomorrow." The doctor added and smiled. "Good day." "Wait! Who sent you here?" she asked. But he already left and Sakura is now alone in the room. She slipped on her casual clothes, took her phone with her and ran out of the hospital. The guards saw her and chased her. But she wouldn't want to be bonded again inside the confinement as so she quickly hailed a cab and stepped in it. "Please, anywhere." She said, catching her breath. The driver nodded and zoomed to the road.

She dialed, Tomoyo's number but it was busy. She also tried Eriol's and Touya's but all were busy. She threw her hands up in frustration. "What's wrong with you people? Why are your phones busy?" She tried dialing then again, but eventually failed. Scanning through her phonebook, her eyes caught Syaoran's number. She hesitated but shrugged and dialed his. And HALLELUJAH! His phone rang.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Li!" she excitedly exclaimed.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"This is crazy."

"Hmmn?" Syaoran's tone was like saying: 'I'm-busy-go-bother-someone-else' and so Sakura hesitated for a moment. There was a long interlude of silence. She knows that it wouldn't end not unless she does something. It's either she hangs up or speak.

"I…" she started.

"Where are you?" Syaoran then cut her off.

"I'm…"

"I could hear cars' engines. Where are you right now, Kinomoto?"

"I'm…"

"Hold on. Just stop at a place and I'll pick you up." And the line was dead. She firmly gripped her phone near her chest and told the driver to stop at the pizza parlor; at Don Luciano's. The cab halted there and as she slipped her hands in her pockets, she could not feel her wallet. He eyes grew wide. "Omigosh." She whispered. "What is it Miss?" the driver asked irately. "I… I… I… I left my wallet." She nervously answered. "What!" the driver angrily exclaimed. "You have to pay me, this instance or else I'll call the police!" "Please, no. Don't do that. I'll try and make it up to you. I'll give you my number and I you could call me tomorrow to get your payment from me." She said. "That's a stupid idea!" the driver answered. "This is a very far place and you wouldn't pay. That's very decent to do! Give me your phone. That would be the payment." The driver smiled slyly after his sarcasm. "No, not the phone." The phone begun to ring. She answered it and heard Syaoran's voice on the other line.

"Where are you?"

"Don Luciano's."

"I'll be there." And he hung up.

She gave her attention back to the driver. "My friend will be here. He could pay you." Sakura desperately pleaded. The driver scrutinized her and nodded. "Very well then, we'll wait. And I'll be charging him two-folds because I've waited on that friend of yours." Sakura looked down and played wither fingers nervously. _"My gosh, Syaoran, I'm really sorry."_ She shut her eyes tight. _"You're such an idiot, Sakura."_ Her phone began ringing again. She placed her phone to her ear.

"I'm here. Where are you?" Are you inside?"

"No." then, the beeping sounds again. "Syaoran? Hello?"

"What's up?" Syaoran said as he opened the taxi's door. She looked up and rushed into his arms. The driver then opened his door and confronted Syaoran. "You have to pay me 6oo yen for bringing your girlfriend this far." He said. Syaoran just handed him a thousand and guided Sakura away from the cab. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura looked up, and it then dawned to her that she was embracing him tightly. She pushed herself away and blushed. "Y-you're walking!" Syaoran gasped. Sakura nodded. "And I don't know why." Syaoran sighed. "Why aren't you in the hospital, by the way? Is there something I should know about?" His arms crossed across his perfectly chiseled chest. Sakura gave no answer. "Want to talk about it inside the parlor?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "Where then?" he asked again, as if talking to a five-year old. Still, there was no reply. He sighed again. "Hop in the car." He ordered and opened the door for her. She went inside slowly and Syaoran closed it for her as well. He walked to the driver's seat and went inside. He started the engine and zoomed off.

Sakura made her eyes roam freely on what's around her. She was amazed with Syaoran's car. A black Jaguar XK Coupe. She ran her fingers all over the edge of the leather seat she's on and noticed that the equalizer is going up and down. _"He must have opened it and just lowered the volume."_ She thought. The air-conditioner was obviously new and it gives her the chills. As so involuntarily, she shivered. Syaoran looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Want me to turn it off?" He asked while driving, his eyes locked on the road. "No, I'm pretty fine." Sakura answered and wrapped herself with her pale arms. Syaoran then turned the air-conditioner off and then he smirked saying: "Liar," She looked at him and pouted. "Oh, shut up." And he just laughed. "So," he paused and waited as they reached the traffic light and as it turned to red. He turned his head to face Sakura. "How come you're walking right now? Was it all drama?" he asked with a mocking smile on his face that seemed not to fade. "It was not a fake! It's all true! And now, I'm really surprised why I can walk! There was this therapist who came into my room and started massaging my legs and feet and… and… oh! Before that, an old man called me I don't know what's his name, he didn't tell me and he told me he was the one who sent the therapist and that I should behave. And then, back to the therapist, he was doing those massaging things and he even poked my feet with a large needle and I was not feeling a single damned thing." She paused, trying to catch her breath and the car started to move again. She then continued, "So, he tried twisting my whole leg and I screamed in great pain and then, as he touched my other foot, I felt it. He did it again, and I still felt his touch! I don't know what happened so by the time he left I slipped on my casual clothes and ran away. I don't want to go back to the hospital. I can walk now, Li! I can walk now! I don't even care how, but heck! I am walking!" She was panting after a long statement, her shoulders moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Up… Down… Up… Down… She waited for him to comment but she failed. She just looked down and the car had another stop. "Are you hungry?" He then asked. "I'm not being delirious, Li." She defended. "Where do you want to eat?" He interrogated as if he was not able to hear her. "Why aren't you believing me?" She pressed on, trying to bring back her morale. Syaoran wheeled the car as the light turned green. "I heard there's a good sushi bar just around the corner." He suggested. "Li!" she called out, thinking that he might come back into his senses if he hears her yell. Still, she got no answer from the guy beside her. "I shouldn't have called you." She gave up. "Yeah. Why on earth did _you _call me?" He said sternly. Sakura just shrugged. "Coincidence, I presume." Syaoran smirked. "Right," he shook his head in a insulting manner. "Now, you're blaming coincidence. What did you blame when you were not able to walk?" He looked at her with an eyebrow up. "I had no choice." Sakura replied as she stared at him furiously. Her eyebrows furrowed. "If Tomoyo's number was not busy; if Touya's number was not busy; if Eriol's number was not busy…" she looked down again, preventing her tears to well out. "I wouldn't call you." Another interlude from the deafening silence. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." She shattered the paper-thin stillness. "And about the thousand yen you just paid to that stupid driver, I'd give it back to you. Maybe next week." Still no answer. "You could stop the car now." She added. Still no reply; the car did not stop. She waited, thinking that maybe he'll pull over to where it would be safe, or better yet, to where it would be dangerous. But minutes had passed and he still has not halted. "Where are we going?" She asked. Another I-ask-you-and-you-don't-reply conversation occurred. She looked out of the window, her hands on her lap, promising herself not to talk anymore.

An uneventful ride was then done as the car entered a pathway after the large metal gate opened. There at the middle stood majestically a white fountain. She was awed of the sight and without her notice, her jaws are dropped by the time she came into it. It was like a trance and she could not make herself bind out of it. The car halted and Syaoran was staring at her. She was not aware of it and so she continued her gaping. Then to her surprise, she felt a finger push her chin gently back to its normal mode. It then dawned to her that it was Syaoran so she closed her mouth quickly. She turned her head and her eyes were caught by those enticing auburn eyes of his. "Gawking is not aloud in here, okay?" he smiled mischievously at her. She looked away and swallowed the saliva that was storing because of the sudden nervousness she felt. Her heart was beating her chest relentlessly as if it will tear her skin apart and would jump out. She started to blush. "You said you don't want to go back to the hospital right?" Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. "You could stay here." He stated as if he was selling his own house. "But…" Sakura intervened with his plans but she was cut off. "Just step out of the car, will you?" He said as he went out of the Jaguar. Sakura got out of the car as well. Syaoran walked to the large white door leaving her behind. "Wait up!" She exclaimed and ran to him. By the sudden movement of her legs, she also felt a sudden pain. She stopped for a while and gave in a deep breath. "What's the hold up?" Syaoran asked as he noticed Sakura's pause. "N-nothing" Is all she could reply and so she walked slowly to him. They went in the mansion together and Sakura did not see any maid bowing or scurrying around. "Where are the maids?" She couldn't help but interrogate. Syaoran shrugged. "Doing their chores." "And they're not greeting you?" she gave back. "I don't like being treated as the royal highness. So I told them to go on and continue with their business just as if I don't exist. Except if I need them though, I'll be calling before my arrival. Besides, they're hired to do house chores and not to bow down or greet me whenever they see my shadow." Syaoran nonchalantly replied and moved on to the staircase. Sakura followed. "_That's a miracle. He's not used to royal treatments eh?_" And she started laughing to herself. "Are you okay?" he interrupted. Sakura stopped and blushed in embarrassment. She nodded. Syaoran smirked and took her hand to his. "Come on, don't be slow." He said. Sakura looked up at him and discerned how different he looks right now. "_I know he is a major hottie but I never was attracted to him. But now, why do I feel like I would want to hold him that I would want to be with him… forever?"_

"Here we are." Syaoran stopped in front of a large oak door.

"Hmmn, everything here is large." Sakura commented.

"Actually, my room is the smallest in the whole house. The kitchen is bigger." Syaoran replied and opened the door.

"Right," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's get in, shall we?" he asked as he extends his arm like a waiter, guiding the costumer inside. Sakura giggled.

Sakura twirled around, and did a single pirouette in the middle of the room. Syaoran smiled. "You really love dancing do you?" Sakura nodded at him and she started to walk near him gracefully, like a ballerina, her toes pointed as she steps forward. She held out her hand, her palm up, waiting for Syaoran to put on his hand over hers. "I'm not good at it." Syaoran declined. Sakura pouted playfully and executed the most effective puppy eyes she could maneuver. "Uhm," Syaoran hesitated for a moment and took Sakura's hand after a moment's thought. "I would like to apologize in advance, if ever I step on your foot." Sakura laughed. "Well, try not to, okay?" she said and she led him to the center of the room. Syaoran took both her hands and they started to do the Swing. First, a simple triple step. Letting go one of her hands his arms opened and she twirled inside. His arms crossed across her waist and his head resting on the crane of her neck. They did a slow grapevine move, left to right. And then they stopped, still in the position – Syaoran embracing her and his head rested on her neck. He slid up and had put his chin upon her head. "I don't want to dance for the Ballroom Festival." He said.

"Why not?"

"I don't dance, Kinomoto. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, you do. You dance. What did we just do? We danced right?"

"I don't think I could dance for a competition."

"Yes, you could, Li."

"Besides, I don't think I'm the right partner for you." He then smirked.

"You always leave me in mid-air." Sakura murmured.

"Pardon?"

Sakura smiled. "Nothing," she said and broke free from his embrace. She turned to face him, her hands clasped behind her, and her head tilted to the side with her lips giving out the sweetest smile it was born to do. Her cherry lips glistened as the rays of the dull afternoon sun shone on it from the open window. The white curtains flew as the wind gently caressed it and so as her hair was taken away. It swayed and it made Syaoran's heart melt. "_Just smile, okay? Don't cry again."_ He thought and then in an instant, his lips crashed into hers…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything from it.

Dance with Me

By: LadyCisqua

-----

_He pulled her closer and the kiss turned into a deep passionate one. She ran her fingers through his silky hazelnut hair. Syaoran was about to slip his hand into her jeans' back pocket when Sakura suddenly pushed him away._

It was already three in the morning and Syaoran was having a hard time breathing. "What kind of dream was that?" He ran his fingers through his chocolate-colored hair and searched for his white cotton shirt under his thick comforter. He was in bad luck and could not find it as so he jumped out of his bed and went outside his room topless. He walked pass Sakura's room which is just two doors away from his. He stopped in front of it and stared at the knob. He shook his head in frustration and went on to his way down the kitchen. _"What's gotten into me?"_ he thought in great perplexity and anxiety. He turned left and followed blindly the carpeted marbled pathway to the kitchen. Upon entering the room, he instantly opened the refrigerator. The dull orange light took him out of his pre-occupation. He blinked once, he blinked twice and he smiled at himself. "I'm getting freakier each day, eh." He shook his head, mocking himself and stood up. Giving a heavy sigh he sat down on one of the wheeling stool on the bar counter. He dazed a sigh he sat down on one of the turning stool on the bar counter. he pation. t the knob. "so he jumped out of his bed andt the wine cellar and started to drift again in his muddled thought. _"That dream…" _

That afternoon, he couldn't believe what he had just done. Half of him was glad that he had done such deed and half of him is draining his conscience to a prison in hell. "Syaoran you stupid guy." He muttered. He could still feel her cherry lips on his that in every time that passes his thoughts, his cheeks would turn red. And he could also still feel the way her body trembled in shock with what he did. He shut his eyes tight. "What did you just do, boy?" he asked himself again. He admitted his defeat after a moment's thought. He knew nothing will happen if he kept on scolding himself. He has to do something and he has to be out of the trance that wretched girl just gave him. That afternoon where the sun lazily illuminated her angelic face and made her lips more enticing than it already was. He could still remember those emerald eyes that showed fear and surprise as she tried to pull away from him. He shook his head vigorously and hit it on the counter.

"Is there something bothering you?"

He stopped and looked up. He saw that angel again that had been bothering him. He straightened his back and tried to make up an excuse. His mind was racing with his breathing. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "You're having trouble in breathing?" He shook his head and looked away. "What are you doing here?" he changed the topic. "It's three in the morning." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I know you own this house but that doesn't mean you should own my schedule as well." "I just wanted to know." Syaoran retaliated as he put his chin unto his palm which is rested on the tiled counter. "What is it to you if you'll know nosey-guy?" Sakura put a hand on her waist. Syaoran shrugged. "Then what is it to you if you'll know what it will be in for me?" Sakura turned on her heel and walked away almost stomping. Syaoran smirked and added, "Be careful darling. That's marble you're stomping on." Sakura turned back and yelled. "Go to sleep and don't wake up topless guy!" And she moved on but did a halt. Turning back again with a wide grin plastered on her face she said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Don't go walking topless again." Syaoran looked at himself. "Why? Makes you think something," he faked a cough, "green?" he smiled. "Oh no," Sakura played with the end of her hair. "It makes me wonder why girls would want to go out with a flabby guy." And she walked off for good. "Flabby? Who's flabby?" he pinched his tummy and had not pinched out a single baby-fat. "You're just jealous fatty!" He yelled. "Shut up!" he heard her shot back. He smirked and wheeled the stool he's on, facing the stove. He narrowed his eyes and stood from his seat.

Sakura walked outside the mansion and started to jog, her plan, go around the whole structure. She jogged starting her circling to the left. She was shocked on how big the mansion really was. She looked up and she realized that the edifice would be shading her if ever she would try to jog in the afternoon. She looked down. The afternoon… she shook her head. The thought of it gives her the shivers and a blessed sensation. She bit her lower lip. She could still feel those luscious lips that girls are dying to have on theirs. But why is it bothering her? Was it because it was her first kiss and that it came from Syaoran? Her first kiss… _"Should I be happy that he is my first kiss?"_

What really happened that time was this:

Syaoran was struck on such realization: Sakura is really beautiful. Yes, he finds her pretty but never attractive. The sun shone on her lips and he felt the urge of pulling her close to him and feel her warmth… and feel her lips. And he did. He took her hand and kissed her, his free arm wrapped on her waist and the other holding her cheek. He could feel her resisting and then giving in. He thought it was okay. He had kissed girls many times and to those girls, it was okay. He thought she was one of them. He then felt a drop of water on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw her crying and he could also feel her trembling. "I…" he couldn't stop but just stare at her. He backed away for a few steps and looked at her again. A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't swallow it. He looked away. "I'll tell Martha to ready the guest room for you. I have to go." And he left her alone crying. He went out and got into his car. _"What's wrong with you, Syaoran? It was just a kiss."_ He turned the key and pulled the engine alive. For the whole day, all he could think of was Sakura's reaction. He was afraid that by the time he went home, she'll be gone. And then, he would suddenly contradict his thoughts with: _"Well, I wanted her to be out of the mansion. No big_," and he would know by heart, he was lying.

Sakura, could not help but to feel confused. The scene never left her. She kept on remembering everything and could not focus on anything. By the time Martha showed her the room she locked herself in for the whole day. At the dinner table she was quiet while Syaoran was talking with a lot of associates on his laptop and his phone. She could not make her eyes give sight on him. Was she just shy? Was she starting to hate him a lot? Was she starting to hate him truly? She could not figure out.

And now, they just talked and had their typical argument. Was it a sign of truce?

The wind blew relentlessly on her auburn hair. She looked at her watch, it was already five in the morning. She liked the breath-taking view around the mansion. The large fields, the tennis court, the swimming pool, the equestrian's flat… the different smaller buildings and sub-houses around the mansion… all of it. _"You could build another village with this place."_ All the people are very friendly. And she could not believe that all of them are employees of this residence. It was time for her to be back, expecting that Syaoran would be out in the city already. As she went inside the backdoor, she could smell something delicious emanating from the kitchen. _"It must be Alberta cooking for breakfast." _She thought. She went upstairs to her room and had a quick bath. The moment she's done with herself she went down to check out the food. As she entered the kitchen, she gasped. She walked back out, her eyes widened. "Was that…" she covered her mouth to avoid from spilling any word. She peeked inside the kitchen again. There, she saw Syaoran doing flambé on tenderloin. She narrowed her eyes. _"Am I imagining things? Syaoran can cook?"_ and she remembered the time when they had a cooking session on their Home Economics subject. He said he hated cooking and so he flunked the subject in purpose. "Are you okay?" Sakura's eyes widened again and looked up. It was Syaoran looking at her confused, now on a green polo shirt, khaki six-pocket shorts and brown flops. Sakura stood and cleared the wrinkle on her baby blue bubble skirt. Syaoran walked to the counter and prepared the food. "You hungry?" he asked without even looking at her. "I'll go out. I'll be back by six in the evening." Sakura answered. "Where are you off to now?" Syaoran sat on the wheeling stool. "It's none of your business." She answered. "Well, I'd say, it is." "Hell, why?" "You're living in my house. You're my darned responsibility now." "Whatever." "That's hunger. You better eat." "Don't you have work?" "It's Friday." "Aren't you going to school?" Syaoran looked at her. "Aren't _you_ going to school?" Sakura walked near the counter and sat on the wheeling stool beside Syaoran. She took bacon and a toast and placed it on her plate. Syaoran smirked. "So I guess we're going to spend the day together." "No, we're not." "Oh really?" "I'm going to school." "You're already late. It's almost seven. Classes start by seven-fifteen. It's a thirty minute ride on a private car from here. If you commute, it would take you an hour." "I'll attend the afternoon classes." "And be interrogated by nosey people." Syaoran added as he took a bite of his buttered toast. Sakura was silent. She knows he's right. "We're going to a doctor." Syaoran broke the silence. Sakura looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "No, we're not." "Don't worry, we'll go to Switzerland." "S-Switzerland? Are you dumb?" she paused for a while, "Yeah, you're dumb." Syaoran looked at her. "I'll strangle you if you won't stop." Sakura blurted a laugh. "Right," she giggled. Syaoran smiled. He took a slice of the tenderloin and put it to Sakura's plate. "Huh? I'm already full." Syaoran looked away. "I cooked it for you, so eat it." Sakura blushed and looked away. "Okay." She finished the tenderloin silently. Syaoran has his ears plugged with the phones of his I-pod touch. She would look at him whenever he turns his head away. And every time he tries to take a quick glance of her, she would look away. After placing the knife and fork at her plate she wheeled around to get a drink. Syaoran watched her search for the glasses. He then smirked and rose from his feet walking to a cabinet, taking out two glasses. He handed one to Sakura which she obliged to accept. He opened the refrigerator and took a pitcher of orange juice. He poured unto his glass and hers and put the pitcher to the counter. After drinking Syaoran looked at her. "You better change your attire." He studied her from head to toe. Sakura flushed and slapped him. "What?" he exclaimed. "What was that for?" She shut her eyes tight. "Don't stare at me like that." Her hands clenched. Syaoran's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to do anything stupid." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura looked down. "O-okay," "Well," he continued, "I just wanted you to change your clothes." "W-what for?" Sakura asked; both of them could not look at each other. "We're going to the mall." Sakura nodded slightly and walked out of the kitchen to her room. Syaoran sighed. He went to his room to change. After changing, he waited for Sakura at the living room. It took him an hour of waiting. Sakura went down stairs and Syaoran stood from his seat. He stared at her. Sakura was wearing a white tank top with a pink jean _bolero_ over, skinny jeans and her black chucks. Syaoran can't help but smile. Usually, when he takes a girl somewhere, the girl would usually wear very short tight skirts and body fit or hanging shirts. But Sakura, she wears simple clothes. "What?" Sakura said. Syaoran shook his head. "Nothing," he smiled, "Let's go." And so he led the both of them out, Sakura walking behind him. Sakura can't help but stare at him. Syaoran was wearing a round neck tee with green striking across the chest, a dog tag and a perfect fit jeans and white chucks. _"He's plain."_ She thought. He opened the door beside the driver's of his navy blue Mitsubishi Eclipse. Sakura went in and he walked around the hood and opened the driver's door and went in as well. "How many cars do you have?" Sakura asked. "About 20." Syaoran nonchalantly answered. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You don't believe me?" Syaoran joked. "Nope. I won't believe that you just have 20 cars. I'd say you have more." Sakura replied. "More?" Syaoran repeated as he started the engine. "Yeah, are you deaf? More." Sakura answered. "Okay." He replied and drove.

Sakura then asked, "How come you thought of going to the mall today?"

"I just wanted to hang out."

"Right."

He nodded. "With you."

Silence occupied the area.

"I don't need to go to the mall."

"I know you don't."

"So, let's go back."

"So, we'll change plans."

Sakura looked at him.

"We'll go somewhere else."

"No," Sakura disagreed.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yep."

"No we won't."

"Yes we will."

"Syaoran," she whimpered in annoyance. Syaoran felt ticklish with her whimper. Sakura's eyes widened. Another interlude of silence.

"It's eight in the morning," Sakura broke the silence. "Where would you find an open mall?"

"I thought we're not going to the mall?"

"Okay, if not to the mall, where are planning to go?"

"To the airport."

"Airport?"

"We're going to Switzerland right?"

"Switzerland? You must be crazy!"

"Huh? What's crazy about that?"

"Li," Sakura changed her position, turning to face Syaoran.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Just call me Syaoran, okay?"

"Yuck, I won't!"

"You just did."

"I haven't!"

Syaoran imitated her whimper. "Syaoran,"

Sakura blushed. "Well, that was…" she looked away, "You misheard it."

"Whatever."

"Why are we going to Switzerland?"

"Ah-ah-ah," he wagged a finger at her, "You're changing the topic."

"Oh come on!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Syaoran laughed. "Call me Syaoran first."

"No!"

He shrugged, "Okay," he smiled "You won't know the reason why we're going to Switzerland."

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine for me."

"Okay,"

But Sakura's lips were itching. She would want to know. She shut her eyes tight. "Oh," she grunted.

"Hmmn?"

"Oh fine," she turned again to look at the driver. "Just this once."

"You still won't know."

"Oh heck, fine!"

Syaoran smiled.

"S-Syaoran," she stuttered.

"Sorry, can't hear you darling."

She looked away and muttered under her breath, "Syaoran,"

"Huh?"

"Syaoran," she muffled.

"What?"

She sighed in defeat. "Syaoran," she said clearly.

He smiled.

"Why are we going to Switzerland?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"Syaoran? Why, Syaoran, are Syaoran, we, Syaoran, going Syaoran to Syaoran, Switzerland Syaoran?"

He laughed. "Hold on there girl."

"Bleeh!"

"We're going there to find a good doctor."

"But I'm fine already."

"We're still not sure about that."

"So, you really don't believe me."

"Not that I don't, I just want to make sure that you're really fine."

"Yesterday you already shove it on me. You don't believe me. You think I'm a fraud."

"About yesterday," he looked serious this time, "I was…"

"Don't tell me." She interrupted. "I don't care about what you were thinking that time."

"Sakura,"

"We're not going anywhere."

He sighed and continued driving. The ride was very uneventful.

He pulled the car unto a stop upon reaching a coffee shop, San Martin's. He went out and walked to Sakura's door and opened it for her. She won't walk out. "Come on Sakura."

"We're not going anywhere." And she looked away.

Syaoran smiled slyly. He bent and carried Sakura in a bridal way. "No, you're coming with me." Her eyes widened. "Syaoran, put me down," she said. "Why should I?" "People are staring at us." "So? I'd rather be stared at than to go without you. Anyway, I'm pretty used of being stared at, so it's okay." Sakura sighed. She leaned her head to his shoulder, "You don't understand." Syaoran stopped. He slowly put her down. "Just…" Syaoran looked away. Sakura took his hand and pulled him towards the coffee shop. "I'm hungry." Syaoran was silent for a moment. He made her lead him anywhere until they had sat on their table. "Listen," he broke in. "Just give me this chance." Sakura raised her finger to call a waiter's attention. "We'll go. You have to feed me first, you know." Sakura said without even looking at him. He just stared at her. "Okay," he told her, "place an order for me. I have to go to the bathroom." Sakura nodded. As he stood, he was halted as Sakura speaks, "Not scared that I might run away?" Syaoran smiled at her. "I know you won't. You have your code of honor." And then, he left.

--

It has been 24 hours since Sakura's escape from the hospital and Touya is very anxious to find her. He walked to and fro in front of Iyori's desk while Iyori was on the phone busy talking to the police. By the time he replaced the receiver; Touya stopped walking and faced the doctor. "Did they find her?" he asked. Iyori shook his head. "But did they have a trace?" he interrogated again. For the second time, Iyori shook his head. He slammed his hands unto the desk. "What is wrong with the police?" Touya furiously exclaimed. "They told me that a taxi driver brought her to a pizza parlor, Don Luciano's." Iyori said nonchalantly. "And after that?" Touya straightened. Iyori shrugged. "They don't know! The only thing that baffles me right now is that she could walk again. As what the nurse and therapist said, she had gotten back her senses by the time he twisted her foot. Through his diagnosis, Sakura was not faking the illness." Iyori tapped his fingers rhythmically on his desk. Suddenly, Touya's phone rung, and immediately, he answered.

"Yes?"

"Hey."

"What now, Syaoran?"

"I got Sakura with me."

-Silence-

Syaoran blurted, "We'll be going to Switzerland later."

"What?" Touya exclaimed.

"I know a good doctor there."

"But…"

"Just leave it all to me."

"Wh…"

"Shut up and let me do it."

"Just don't forget to report daily."

"Whatever."

"Listen, if something happens to her, I'm going to kill you."

"If you could,"

"I'm serious."

"I know, me too."

"Don't forget to report daily, twerp."

"Fine." And the line went dead.

Touya faced Iyori. "I have to go." "Where to?" "None of your business." And Touya was out in a split second.

---

Syaoran went out of the cubicle and placed his phone inside his pocket. He walked along the aisle to the lounge and saw Sakura still at her seat looking out of the window with her chin rested on her palm. "_I thought I'd lose her."_ He said to himself and walked nonchalantly towards Sakura. "It took you a lot of time to…" and she looked at him and smiled, "you know," Syaoran raised an eyebrow and sat beside her. He smiled, "I was giving you enough time to escape." _I'm afraid that you'll go. _"Right," Sakura rolled her eyes. "So, what did you order?" Syaoran asked. "Nothing." She answered casually. "Huh?"

"I don't want to eat here."

"Why? You don't like the ambience?"

She looked around. "It's good here."

"Then, why don't you want to eat here?"

"If I eat here, would you…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go." And she rose from her seat.

Syaoran followed her by sight for a moment and stood as well. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I thought you're hungry."

She shook her head.

When they reached the parked car, Syaoran opened the door for her, next to the driver's seat. But Sakura insisted and opened the door at the back for herself. "Oh, come on!" Syaoran grumbled. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked at him. "Nothing!" she exclaimed.

"Then why do want to seat there?" he raised his voice.

"What's the difference if I seat here?" she started yelling.

"Difference? You're asking for difference?" he yelled back.

"What, you're deaf now?" she retaliated.

"The difference is if you'll seat there, then, you won't be beside me." He shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran looked away and slammed the door and went inside the car. He started the engine and drove off. They were both silent. Arriving at the airport, Sakura's phone rang. She looked on the screen before answering it and saw Tomoyo's name. At first she hesitated to answer but then complied. She answered, "Yes?"

"Sakura, where are you? I am worried sick!"

"Tomoyo, I'm,"

"No excuses. Just tell me where you are, I'm going to pick you up. Touya's really frustrated. Your dad has been calling every hour."

"I…can't…tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me."

"I'm bound for Switzerland."

"WH-what?!?"

"I'm with," she swallowed the storing saliva in her throat, "Syaoran."

"S-Syaoran? What are you two up to? Elope?"

"No! That would never happen."

"Then, what's up?"

"He's helping me."

"Oh, right," Tomoyo teased.

"What?"

"Are you two…?"

"No!" Sakura could imagine Tomoyo grinning while playing with the end of her long black hair.

"Oh, puh-lease, Sakura."

"What?"

"You just called him, Syaoran." Tomoyo put a prattling slur on the name.

"He insisted that I call him by his name!"

"And you complied? That's not the Sakura I know."

"Shut up!"

Tomoyo chuckled.

"That's a stupid thought you know that."

"Don't yell. Calm down."

"Whatever."

"Anyway Sakura," Tomoyo's enthusiastic tone faded, "Kenchi and I broke up a while ago."

"Why? How?" concern hovered over her voice.

"I don't know. Maybe, we're just too perfect together that we wanted to try something different, something imperfect."

"Oh, Tomoyo, I wish I'm beside you right now to hug you tight."

"Really?"

"Of course! What kind of best friend am I? I'm really sorry Tomoyo."

"You said you're going to Switzerland?"

"Huh?" the line went dead.

"Done talking?" the familiar husky voice that tickled her ears startled her. She looked up and saw Syaoran sitting beside her. "How did you…?" "You were busy yelling at your best friend." Syaoran answered. "Oh," she looked down. "About yesterday and a while ago. Just forget it okay?" and he got out of the car. Sakura felt stupid and would want to apologize on how she acted but she was again startled by Syaoran. "Hello!" he greeted. "How are you?" Sakura stared at him for a moment. "What? You have bipolar disorder?" Syaoran laughed. "And you have amnesia right?" he said and winked. Sakura blinked for a while and got what he wanted to point out after a moment's thought. She laughed out heartily. "You're stupid." She chuckled. "That's a bit harsh." He joked.

**I hope this is long enough! Enjoy! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Dance with Me

_By: LadyCisqua_

Syaoran gave the cars keys to a guy in a blue polo and black slacks and took Sakura to a nearby coffee shop. "I'm not hungry." Sakura protested. "We're not going to eat anyway." Syaoran answered and took Sakura's hand to his. Sakura blushed lightly. "What are we doing here then?" Sakura asked as they stopped by a table and sat. "We'll be waiting for security here." Syaoran answered.

"Security?"

Syaoran nodded.

"What for?"

Syaoran looked around and saw a new issue of TIMES magazine and took it. (A/N: I don't own TIMES magazine.)

"Hmmn?"

He showed the magazine to her. On the cover it says: YOUNG BUSINESS TYCOON, SWEEPING THE WORLD OFF OF ITS FEET and Syaoran's face, plastered on it – him smiling and waving to everyone. "I see," Sakura said as she understood what the guy in front of her meant. She flipped open the pages and saw an interesting article. She gasped. On that page, she saw her face and Syaoran's and the school building. On top printed hugely in red was: LI XIAO LANG – A DANCER BY HEART. She muffled her laughter after reading the title. Syaoran raised a brow. He took the magazine and saw the article. His eyes widened. "Oh, come on!" he grunted. Sakura took another magazine, TOMOEDA, from the rack. She saw that the cover issues were the perfect couple's break up – Tomoyo and Kenchi, the new ways of losing weight and the ballroom festival. She searched for the article about the ballroom festival. Both of them were quiet reading. After reading they looked at each other.

"They changed the representatives." They both chorused. Syaoran laughed jovially. Sakura smiled. Her mind was racing. She was searching for something. _Should I be happy or not?_ She looked up and saw four large men came in the shop. Syaoran rose from his seat. He shook hands with each man and smiled. "Come on." He told Sakura as he reached out his hand to her. Sakura stood from her seat and ignored the help he offered and just smiled at him. Syaoran stared at her for a moment and dropped his arm at his side. He nodded at the four large men in black suites and they walked inside the airport. They walked in an empty corridor and at the end of it was an elevator with a gold door. They went inside and it brought them underground to a private hangar. Sakura was deeply impressed with the setting. They walked on a carpeted floor towards a large airplane. They went inside it through a tube where an escalator is placed, all carpeted in expensive red fabric, and went in the dining area. Sakura looked astonished that she could not stop gaping. The four large men went outside the area and sat at the security lounge near the door. Syaoran pulled a chair for Sakura to sit on. Sakura sat on it and he sat beside her. "Want me to make you a drink?" he asked her but she didn't bother to respond. All she did was look around. He smirked. He slowly moved closer to her afraid that she'll resent. But seeing her not reacting he continued and whispered at her. "Would you want me to make you a drink?" his cool, husky voice gave divine pleasure to her whole being and a long sweet shiver to her spine. She looked at him. "What was the whisper for? You could have just asked me, normally." She answered, almost a whisper. By that time, she could feel his light breathing on her face and she was starting to melt on his gaze. Somehow, she could tell that his eyes are showing sadness. She explored his face with her sight and when she found him smiling, her heart skipped a beat. "I asked you, normally." He smirked. "You didn't respond." Sakura blushed and looked away. "I was too awed with the place." She muttered. "Really? Good. I thought I'll be the only one to be impressed with this place." Syaoran answered. "Liar." Sakura shot back. "Huh?" Syaoran raised a brow. "You're still awed with your plane though you've been riding it almost everyday. That's ridiculous." Sakura gave a teasing smile, trying to regain her composure. "Seriously. I still am."

"Oh come on."

"Let me tell you while touring you around."

"Okay."

"Well, after I make you a drink."

"What's so important in making me a drink? You've been asking me that ever since we got here."

"I." he blushed, "This is the first time I brought a girl in my private plane."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Whatever. Laugh all you want." He looked away, his eyes narrowed and his lips slightly pouting.

She giggled with his childish behavior. "What's the connection of making me a drink as the first girl who had ever been invited to travel with you in your private plane?"

"I just don't know where to start."

"Start?"

"You know, making you feel comfortable." He paused.

She's silent.

He continued. "Making you feel comfortable not just travelling but… travelling with me."

She bit her lower lip, not knowing what to answer.

---SILENCE---

"Anyways," he broke the silence, "Let's forget about the drink. I'll just tour you around."

Sakura nodded and followed him as he walked to a door extended to the left.

"This is my grandparents' office. I'm using it now." Syaoran said. "So this is where the great Li Cheng Jie and Li Yun Yu used to control the world. Now, it's you who's doing the management." Sakura uttered and looked around. "You know your facts."

She looked at the desk and she felt the sudden gush of invitation. She wanted to hold it and sit behind it, unto that leather chair. She gazed at Li for a moment and shook off her hesitation. "You wouldn't mind if I touch the desk right?" Syaoran smirked. "As if anything would happen if you would." Sakura flushed lightly in embarrassment. _He does have a point._ She bit her lower lip. She would like to ask if she could sit as well to the comfortable-looking chair but restrained herself from further humiliation. As if Syaoran read her mind, he added, "You could sit on the chair if you like." Sakura wanted to smile but she didn't. Instead, she pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. _He thinks he's all that. I could sit on any chair. I'm contented. Who the heck is he - trying to offer me to sit on his chair? There's no difference anyway._ Her pride poured out. "No thanks." She blurted out. Syaoran shrugged. "Okay then. Let's go to the bedrooms." She wanted to go 'omigosh-really-hurry-up-I-wanna-see-more' but then she wouldn't. "_Not this time_." She thought to herself. "_I won't let my guard down to this guy._" Syaoran already left and seeing no one inside the room she slowly tip-toed to the chair and sat. She ran her fingers through the smooth surface of the high-quality leather and felt good. "So this is how it felt." She whispered. She relaxed and sat back. She felt sleepy and so she closed her eyes.

…

"It has a massaging system based on reflexology so it's not just any mere vibrating chair." Her eyes flung open upon hearing the familiar voice. Her sight locked with his and she couldn't tell if she's going to melt or die. She could feel his light breathing again and smell the same perfume that gives her so much pleasure. And she was back to earth. Her eyes widened. "_Ooops! It's Syaoran! I'm busted! What to do now?"_ her mind raced. Syaoran straightened from his leaning position and slipped his hands into his pockets. "You want to sleep?" he asked nonchalantly. "I – I" she stuttered. He raised a brow. She looked down. "Let's make things clear." He broke the interlude. Her brows furrowed for a second. He took a chair nearby and placed it beside the leather chair to where Sakura is seated. He sat down and leaned his head to the headrest. Sakura swallowed the storing saliva in her throat.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I thought we're supposed to forget everything?"

"We can't run away from grudges forever."

"Look, I'm not holding up grudges against you and I hope that's clear."

"You sure?"

"Not really."

He nodded. "Any reasons why?"

"Why…what?"

"Why you hate me."

"I told you… I'm not sure."

"You told me yesterday that you do and it sounded that you were more than sure."

"Maybe you're the one who's holding up grudges against me."

He smirked. "That's just stupid."

"How could that be stupid? There's a possibility."

"I can't hate the only person that…" he paused for a while and looked down before he ack. She felt sleepy and all ascontinued, "…that makes me feel complete."

"Shut up." she blurted. She felt the tugging of the corners of her lips begging her to please smile. His words somewhat moved her and now her heart is beating faster than a bullet. She ignored the plea and still acted as if she doesn't care.

"Seriously." He turned his head to look at her, his auburn eyes focusing on those emerald orbs.

"Hah! Beats me." She smirked.

"I can't be Syaoran if a day passes by without me arguing about a lot of stupid things with Sa…" he hesitated and changed the word… "Kinomoto."

"Sakura."

He smiled and leaned back again. "Sakura." He repeated the word with amusement.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So...yeah…I can't be Syaoran if a day passes by without me arguing about a lot of stupid things with Sakura." He said boastfully.

"I don't see that as a reason for me to complete you."

"It's hard to explain." He said in an irritated and jokingly manner.

"I like the chair." She changed the subject.

He denied the change. "Why do you hate me?"

"What's so important of knowing the reason why?"

"First of all, we'll be companions here. And being with someone that hates you isn't healthy. Second, I can't stop but think about it over and over. Third, I'm just plain curious."

"Riiight. The second and third reason seemed the same to me."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Stop it."

He imitated a buzzer's tone and said, "Sorry, wrong answer."

She sighed. "I'm really not sure why I hate you."

"That can't be helped." He stretched his arms and yawned.

She smiled loosely. "Yeah, I know. You were right about yesterday. I was really sure that I hate you. Now, I can't tell the reasons why. I'm confused."

He looked at her through the side of his eyes and see through her expression that the confession she just did was hard for her. He sighed and stood from his seat. She looked up, gazing at him – silent and impassive – his hands in his pockets. "Let's go to Switzerland." He said as he turned to face her. She blinked once then twice. "Okay," was all she could answer. She rose from her seat as well and locked her gaze to his. "I would like to make a promise." She declared. He listened, waiting for her to say more. She held out her index finger and said, "If I'm finished cleaning the clutter in my head I'll tell you the reasons. No edits, no cuts. Just the pure truth in it." She smiled. "Please sign on my thumb with your thumb mark." Syaoran nodded and held also his thumb and pressed it against hers. "I'm not sure why I'm doing this but I guess I'll figure it out." She added. "I know you will." He affirmed. "So, where are we going next?" she changed the topic." "To the bedroom." He nonchalantly answered. Her eyes widened. "B-bedroom?" she repeated. He nodded. "What's so shocking about a bedroom?" he interrogated upon seeing her reaction. She looked down and blushed. "_Sakura, stop it. You're being stupid here."_ She couldn't help but remember the sudden event that occurred the other day. She couldn't decide whether she would like it to happen again or despise him for doing it to her. But it felt good and she wanted to do it again. There's a feeling of wanting and there's her head saying: _it's not good for you; you'll be part of his collection_.

Syaoran looked at her intently and looked away. He wasn't sure if he could make a joke out of it to make her comfortable: _The other day gave you a bedroom phobia, huh?_ But that would ruin it all as well. It would all depend on how she would take the joke. He's now despising himself for doing such thing to a fragile angel. He bit his lower lip and he could still feel her lips on his… and the way it trembled because of surprise and fear. He loudly cleared his throat. "What I mean was… we could go and check the bedroom that you're going to use." He searched for her eyes that are now covered by her hair. He chuckled nervously, "Don't look down too much, you might have a severe stiff neck. That wouldn't be pleasant." He made a feign smile and waited for her response. All he got was a nod. "Or do you want to check the kitchen first?" he gave an option. She nodded again. "Okay," he looked away nervously and led the way towards the kitchen.

…

Walking pass the opened entrance door of the plane, Syaoran had taken the bubbly Sakura out of her cocoon again and was having a pleasant conversation about manufacturing a multi-colored wasabi when… "Sakura!" someone shrieked and both of them turned their heads to see the source. _Tomoyo?_ Syaraon dropped the apple, taken from the kitchen. "Hi guys!" she waved her hand excitedly and took a shot of her flabbergasted friends with her pink digicam.

**THIS ONE'S VERY SHORT. SORRY!**

**(^^,) Gome nasai!**

**BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY! **

**BTW. If you're confused with the "LadyCisQua" thing, it's my previous pen name. I had uploaded this fanfic on a different site last year. And uhmn,. REVIEWS pleeeease.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dance with Me

_By: Lady CisQua_

**A/N:** I'm sorry for this. I'm not sure if I'm able to finish this since I'm running out of ideas. Suggestions are very much welcome! :D BTW. This chapter had been collecting virtual cobwebs in my laptop and I've realized I have not uploaded it yet, so here ya'll go! :3 It's too short. Forgive me. T_T

_Never thought things would end up this way._ Sakura thought. She sighed and looked at her best friend who's having the pleasure of sipping rose tea prepared by her personal bodyguard/servant that she brought with her. "So, Li, what's under your sleeves now?" She crossed her legs, extending her cup up for another serving. Naoko, her bodyguard/servant poured tea with grace. "What's under my sleeves?" Syaoran shifted slightly to the left to face Tomoyo who, by now, is sipping leisurely her tea. Syaoran reached under one of his sleeves. "Hopefully it's a gun so I could shoot you." Naoko, after hearing this, walked to Syaoran and poured tea over his head. "Whoa!" Sakura stood from her seat. "Tomoyo," she couldn't help but be mad. "Let Naoko apologize!" "No, I'm fine." Syaoran rose from his seat and went out of the room to possibly where his bath is. Sakura sat back. "Seriously, Tomoyo, what are you up to?" Tomoyo glared at her. "Saku-chan, I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Not from what, from whom," Tomoyo placed her cup to the table.

"Syaoran?" Sakura raised a brow.

"See? That's what I meant!"

"What?"

"You're being close to the devil!"

"Devil!"

"Have you forgotten what he had done to some of your subordinates in the cheer squad?"

"Of course, no!"

"Then now, you must know what I mean. He'll just play with your feelings. He's good at this. He lies too much. He's a guy that doesn't take a girl's heart seriously!"

"I know! I know! I'm not even falling for him."

"Oh but slowly, you will." Tomoyo leaned over the table to move her face closer to her best friend's.

"W-what? Says who?" Sakura leaned over the opposite direction.

"You're starting to get close to him!" This time, Tomoyo's already seated on the table.

"He's trying to help me with my friggin' illness, am I not in the position to thank him even through calling him by his name?

"I don't know," Tomoyo shrugged. "That's why I'm here. I'll keep you on check. I'll protect you from that womanizing monster." She winked.

What they didn't know was that the subject of their topic was just on the other room, clearly hearing everything. _Really, such mess I'm in._ He brushed his hair with his fingers. _Damn_.

"Touya, any news from Sakura?" Iyori was on the other line. Touya was packing his clothes. His father will be back to Japan tomorrow and he has to move back to the French manor before his dad does. Fujitaka Kinomoto has no idea that whenever he's away, Sakura and him would move back to their old residence. "None." He sighed. "How surprising, really, not making such a fuss about this? You've always been the overprotective brother." Iyori said. This ticked Touya off so he answered plainly with, "I'm not in the mood. Bye."

Hanging up is something Iyori knows well. _Touya is keeping something from me. I'm keeping something from him too_. He smiled. He wheeled his chair around to face the window behind him. _I know what Syaoran is up to. I won't let that happen._

"Where is Saku-chan's bedroom? Me and Naoko shall sleep with her. No need for another room, Li." Tomoyo stood with her PJs in front of Syaoran's office, clutching a fluffy pillow with her and Naoko behind her, brushing her hair. Syaoran looked up from the report he's reading, took off his reading glasses and leaned on his chair. "I'm actually not thinking of preparing a room for you, anyway. So go do whatever shiz you're up to. Stay away from my office or I'll drop you off the borders of Germany and order barbarians to cut your head off." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Naoko was to step inside the room but Tomoyo stopped her with an extended arm, her other threw the pillow to Syaoran, spilling his coffee all over the table. "Spoiled bitch." He pressed a button on the underside of the table and a servant came rushing in. "Clean this mess. I'm going to bed." He walked to the door where Tomoyo and Naoko were still standing. "I'm not in the mood to play games." He gave a bleak stare then headed off brushing shoulders with Tomoyo with force to knock her back a step.

Sakura was brushing her teeth when she heard quick steps outside. She finished brushing first then went out her room to see Syaoran with a dark expression walking towards her. "Hey - " she was about to ask but he went pass her. She turned to follow him with her gaze. He didn't look back. Did she say something wrong? Had she offended him again? Because she was brushing her teeth? Hell, no! _Fine. If you don't feel like talking then don't talk to me. I won't either. _She went inside her room just as Syaoran turned, about to say good night, feeling guilty for acting rudely. The bang of Sakura's bedroom door was a good enough good night. He slapped his forehead. Tomoyo and Naoko had rushed to Sakura's bedroom. Obviously, they have heard the banging of the door and to throw death glares at Syaoran was the first response. Syaoran dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "I'm done with you two." And he entered his own room.

Touya was unpacking. He had just arrived at the French Manor. In a few hours, his father will be home. There's just this nagging feeling. Touya felt that he should be doing something else and not unpacking his clothes. His phone rang. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N****1**: I am trying my best to continue this story and still make it interesting. I really want to finish this since this is my first fan fiction and… I'm babbling. Anyway, you'll see how different my writing style is now compared to the previous chapters. Those were written 3 years ago. So, yeah – Don't forget to give me a review! :D

**A/N****2****: **Thank you, James Birdsong :D Your "Wonderful story." Review energized me cause honestly I was planning to crash the plane and kill 'em all just to end this. HAHAHA! Thank youuu! I shall continue. :3

**Chapter Ten**

"Saku-chan?" Tomoyo peeked inside Sakura's room, opening the door slightly, she couldn't see Sakura. No response – not even a sigh. "Did he tell you nasty things, again?" Tomoyo tried once more. Nope – no response. She sighed. "Naoko," she whispered, "Maybe it's best if we ask for another room and leave her alone for tonight." Naoko looked down at her master as she's tall, with a slender physique that walks with grace on light feet, and Tomoyo only leveling her shoulders. She nodded. Tomoyo sighed again and closed the door behind her. She didn't know that Sakura was lying face down, buried on her pillow, crying.

"Father," Touya had put down his spoon and fork and had been staring at his father, eating dinner. He couldn't bear lying to him. Fujitaka looked up from his plate. "Yes?" He smiled with his eyes – that smile as if he had never encountered problems in his entire life; that smile that covers up all the tears. "Sakura is…" Touya said when he was cut off by the ringing of Fujitaka's phone. "Excuse me," Fujitaka took his phone and answered the call.

"Iyori," Fujitaka said, "Nice of you to call"

_Wait, what?_ Touya felt alarmed. _What's he trying to do?_

"I'm having dinner with Touya right now. Come by and join us!" Fujitaka said with sheercheerfulness.

"Yes, sir, don't mind if I do. I'll be there in 30." Iyori, answered smiling, ended the call. _Let's play chess, Touya_.

"He's coming over?" Touya asked, trying to bring back his composure. Fujitaka nodded. "It really is nice to know, as a father, that his kids have such good loyal friends. I hope Sakura's having fun at the Daidouji's right now." Fujitaka had his signature smile plastered on his face again. "About that," Touya's eyes wandered.

"Yes?" His father tilted his head to the side, ever so slightly, not losing his small smile.

"Sakura's to fly to Switzerland as we speak." Touya managed to sound casual but deep inside he's afraid to see his dad panic. Fujitaka loses his cool when it comes to matters concerning Sakura.

"With Tomoyo? An amused expression substituted Fujitaka's smile.

Touya shook his head.

"A while ago, you told me she's with her." His father's tone had hinted anger now.

"I lied." Touya said in a flat tone.

"I see that. Is this something you'd rather not let me know? You've taken pains concealing about it in the first place." Fujitaka's voice was casual but his aura emanated a dark wrath that Touya could swear he felt the room temperature dropped.

"It's actually something I'd like you to know but couldn't let you." Touya took the table napkin resting on his lap and wiped the sides of his mouth.

"Why couldn't you?" Fujitaka mirrored the action. Dinner has ended.

"Because I don't know anything about it too," he stood from his seat. _And I know what will happen if you do. You'll just end up panicking and hurting yourself…hurting Sakura. _"Even Iyori can't tell you." _I won't let him._

Fujitaka stood as well. "You mean this involves Sakura's health?" His hands gripped on the edge of the table. Memories about his wife flooded his head. The room was swaying. He gripped more tightly for support. He sees Touya shrug. "Don't you care about your sister!" Fujitaka's voice rose.

"I do. I assure you she's in good hands. She's with Li Syaoran. He offered to take her to Switzerland to see experts there." Touya took his phone and pressed buttons. "I'll send you his contact number so you can talk to him yourself."

"She has the same condition as your mom! It cannot be cured!" Fujitaka broke down. Fell back to his chair with force and started crying. "I know that this is going to happen but I didn't expect it to be this soon."

"Father," Touya said under his breath and rushed to his father's side before he could collapse and fall on the floor.

"Aerial Wolf ready for take-off. All systems are green." A voice cracked on the speakers installed all over Li Syaoran's private plane. "This is the Wolf to the Tower, come in."

"Wolf, runway is ready."

"Tower, hangar fork is open and lifting carrier to align with hangar."

"Copy."

"Tower."

"Wolf, all communicating systems are now transferred to Lupa, private command tower. In 30 seconds."

"Recognizing transfer of systems."

"Complete. Have a safe flight, captain! Good bye!"

_-Static and beeping-_

"Lupa,"

"Announce yourself Captain."

"Captain Sebastian Hollow (_N/A: made up character and not in any anime; if there is such name in any anime or show or whatever, it is purely coincidence_), prime pilot of Aerial Wolf."

"Recognized. All systems green. Let's have a safe flight, Captain."

"Roger that."

Sakura was listening to the conversation broadcasted and with every line, she felt her heart sink. _I'm going to Switzerland, now. This is it. I have to be better so I could be assured that I'll be able to dance 'til my bones break_. She turned to look at herself in the mirror in her bathroom. Her eyes were bloodshot, and puffy. She had never seen her emerald irises this dull. She walked near the mirror. _Don't be fooled by the words of the devil. Your best friend is right. Don't get blinded. The snake is also the snake charmer. I better get his flute and break it into smithereens. I'll just use him and after this, I'll go back to hating him, more…more…_

A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie. She opened the door to see Syaoran. "What brings you here?" Sakura raised a brow. "Just checking if you haven't got off of the plane with your insane best friend. We'll be there by dawn of the day after tomorrow." Syaoran answered, leaning on the door frame, his arms extended upward, holding the top side of the frame, his elbow bent. Sakura just stared at him. Taking in the whole of him by staring. _You're a snake. I shouldn't trust you. Last look and that's it. You're a Greek god turned snake._

"It's 10:45; shouldn't you be sleeping?" Syaoran shifted his position, his arms crossed across his chest, feeling the awkward atmosphere. _Stop staring at me, will you? I see you've been crying. What is it now?_

"I was about to, had you not knock." Sakura answered flatly.

"You okay?" Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed.

"Good night." Sakura, with that monotone again, had shut the door in Syaoran's face after replying.

Syaoran knocked. She walked to her bed, lay under the sheets, and pulled the covers to her neck. There was another set of knocks. She closed her eyes. _Go away. Stop confusing me._ He opened the door. "Two things: Manners – you just don't slam the door on someone's face who isn't even bothering you! What did I do to you, now?" His voice rose. "Second, if you plan on keeping someone out…" He was panting. He calmed himself. _1…2…3…4…5…_ He said when he calmed down, "If you plan on keeping someone out, lock the door. Good night." And after this, walked out of the room, locking the door before shutting it.

She shut her eyes tightly trying not to cry. _Good night, Syaoran_.

"Naoko," Tomoyo whispered. "I heard Syaoran just now." She looked at her bodyguard.

"It might be the wind." Naoko replied. "Come," she led her to the door out to the airport's lobby. It's very crowded. "We better go." Naoko said.

Tomoyo nodded. _Take care, Saku-chan. I'll call you every now and then. I know that you're strong. I hope you make the right decisions._

"My lady, this way." Naoko, who's about 5 feet away from her now, called Tomoyo and pulled her out of her thoughts.

Tomoyo smiled. "Coming!" And her black shiny hair swayed as she walked towards her bodyguard.

Iyori had set his cup down. He doesn't really enjoy tea. He directed his gaze towards the person in front of him who has been glaring at him since he had sat down. He had been offered tea, had his tea poured to his cup and had sipped a few – Touya's still glaring at him. "Glare at me all you want, you still won't be able to create a hole in my head." Iyori smiled.

Touya sighed. "What now, Iyori?"

"What?" Iyori chuckled. "Should there be a reason before I come here to visit?"

"Well, you're that type of person, so yes." Touya's forehead creased.

Iyori laughed heartily. "Touya, stop frowning, will you?" He laughed a bit more.

"Iyori," Touya looked at his friend under his long lashes, "my sister is not a guinea pig."

"Of course. She's too pretty to be one." Iyori smiled.

"If you want fame, I'll give it you."

"You mean, your sister?"

"You are not to touch Sakura!" Touya rose from his seat and rushed to Iyori taking him by his polo's collar.

Iyori took Touya's hands off and stood, his face inches away from Touya.

"Iyori, you're throwing away our friendship just for fame?"

"Touya, I wouldn't be throwing it if you're to share."

"Bastard." Touya said through his teeth.

"I'll let you in on a secret. Li Syaoran had just recently bought a Swiss medical research facility." He whispered to Touya's ear. "Everybody wants a slice of their share to treat that illness, Touya. It's very rare and fascinating if I may add. A legend among the profession." He then patted Touya at the back. "I'll see you around." He said smiling then walked out of the salon. Touya heard a maid greeted Iyori. After a few more moments, he heard Iyori's car purr to life and zoom away. He trudged upstairs to his father's bedroom. He partly opened the door and watched the sleeping figure of his father, his breathing shallow. "I'll protect Sakura, pops. I'll do what we weren't able to do for mom." He got his phone and started to dial numbers then placed it on his ear.

He had to answer the call. He turned left and the tires screeched, the car halted and Iyori Masashi is dead.

"Mei Ling, your duties, I believe you're neglecting."

"No, dear mother, I'm sorry for the delay, I just started though."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was a void she could not escape. The walls weren't slippery but she slips nevertheless whenever she climbs back up. She can hear her laborious breathing. She can feel her heart drumming the beat of death against her chest. It hurts. _Help_. She couldn't find her voice, just a raspy wheezing sound. _Help!_ The pain had travelled to her head now. She couldn't breathe. She's suck into the void. _Anyone, please help. _Then she had finally, before she lost her consciousness, breathe out a word: "Syaoran".

"Aerial Wolf is over the Great Wall of China. Young Master, you may want to see this." The captain's voice croaked over the speakers.

Sakura rubbed the sleep off of her eyes. _Great Wall of China, huh?_ She sat up and was about to get out of bed when she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She screamed out the only name she could breathe out, "SYAORAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"It really is a nice view, Captain." Syaoran said after a sip of his coffee. He came up to the dock to tell that to the captain cause it _really_ was a good view, and he needed to get away from the hands that have been trying to pull him down. _I couldn't afford to be weak now – not even my money could buy me a second of weakness._

"SYAORAAAAAAAAAN!" her tears are drowning her now. It was hard to call for him again. _Where are you?_ "SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" she called out again.

"Captain, tell Lupa to make space for us on Moscow." He chugged the whole of his coffee. It was cold. It didn't bother him. _Mei Ling's quiet. _

"SYAORAAAAAAAAN!" she knew she was staring on the ceiling but she couldn't see it. She felt like she's underwater. "Please," she whispered. "Please," her head started to hurt from crying too much, for calling out for him, "I don't hate you. Please," she sucked in air and tried for the last time, "SYAORAAAAAAN!" and yes, that was the last, "Please," she whispered again. She closed her eyes. "I don't hate you. I just had to." She thought of trying again, inhaling as much air as she could. "Syaooo," all she had managed was a whisper. "Now, I do." She fell asleep.

Syaoran came down from the dock. He set his cup down on the counter as he passed the kitchen. He sighed. "Well, Xiao Lang," he said to himself, "You're late with your date. Better meet up with your papers."

"Mei Ling, I've heard that you're trying to get rid of Xiao Lang." Syaoran's father said. The girl with the ruby eyes squinted. "Yes, but not for your advantage," she grinned.

"It would be, in time."

"If it would, the elders wouldn't approve of my plans, you see." Mei Ling took a bite of the cherry she had been toying with for a while. "They're heading to Switzerland."

"Lady Mei Ling," a raspy voice of an old woman said.

"Yu," Mei Ling acknowledged the small hunched old lady that had just entered her room.

"She didn't even knock!" Syaoran's father gasped. "Oh, shut up," Mei Ling rolled her eyes. "Proceed."

"The doctor Yukito had been called to report to Switzerland for a new medical research at the new center that the Master Li had brought; just as you had said, my lady." Yu bowed down while reporting.

Mei Ling had a smirk plastered on her face. "Of course," she returned her attention to Syaoran's father. "You're dismissed. The family does not need you anymore."

"It's all getting in your head." He flashed a sinister smile.

"Yu," Mei Ling said in a bored voice. Yu nodded.

In just a few moments, Li Xiao Lang's father saw his own blood drip out of his orifices. He was about to go out of Mei Ling's room in panic but the surge of blood from his insides choked him.

"He looked good naked but he didn't look good while dying." Mei Ling yawned and stretched on her bed. "Clean that up, Yu."

Syaoran had put his phone down. He had just called Yukito. He was known only with that name. He was the one to discover the cure to cancer. _I guess he could cure her too._ Syaoran sighed. He saw a familiar magazine issue on his desk. _Why are you here? _He picked it up and saw that announcement again about him and Sakura competing for the Ballroom Festival. He sighed once more. Then there was a knock.

"Yes?" he looked up to see one of his maids on the door holding a tray, with tea? Coffee?

"Coffee, sir?" _Coffee_; Syaoran nodded and she went in the room closing the door behind her by pushing it with her lower back.

"I've never seen you here aboard before." His elbows were resting on the desk, his chin resting on his clasped hands.

The maid blushed. "I-I-I…" she stuttered. "I'm n-new here, sir." She started placing the mug on his desk. Syaoran leaned. "I can see that," he stared deeply into her eyes. _Green_. He mused. _But not as vibrant as hers_. The maid turned redder this time. _You will do. I need to kill time._ If he could sigh mentally, he had. But he couldn't. So he kissed the maid. _Salty_. He thought. He stopped. The maid looked at him dreamily. "Thank you for the coffee." He sat back down. The maid snapped out of her reverie, whatever it was, and quickly went out of his office. _Pervert_. He looked at the magazine again and saw her name. _Sakura. They can never be you._

There was a knock again. _Sakura!_ "Come in," he said as nonchalantly as he could. One of his bodyguards opened his office door.

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"Captain Sebastian Hollow is requesting for your presence in the dock."

Syaoran stood from his seat, "Very well," he said and went to the dock with the guard at his heel.

"Captain," Syaoran placed a hand on the backrest of the captain's seat.

"Sir, I'm afraid Lupa can't get us access to Moscow."

"Why so?"

"Said that Lupa just couldn't"

"Get me to Lupa," Syaoran took a headphone. The captain and the co-pilot pushed buttons.

"Lupa here, captain." A woman's voice emanated from the phones.

"Syaoran here, Lupa. Why can't we get access to Moscow?"

"Sir, the hangar's full."

"Is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Who told you?"

"Sir," a brief pause, "Sir, the hangar's full."

"Says so, Lupa?"

"Sir, Lupa speaking," another woman's voice, a deeper more sensual one rang to his ears.

"Shall I repeat myself again?" Syaoran started to sound irritated.

"Sir, the hangar is full.

"Lupa, you might just kiss your job goodbye if you can't find me a hangar. If you are able to make up an imaginary full hangar, then I suggest you make up another hangar that is empty."

"Sir," pause, "we apologize,"

"Listen to me and no one else." His husky voice…

"Sir,"

"I want to land on Moscow," he sounded threatening but not threatening enough for the woman on the other line.

"Oh, Syaoran."

"Mei Ling." He said through his teeth.

She laughed. He ended the call.

"Captain, let's go straight to Switzerland. After all, we have a dancer to fix."

"Yes, sir"

On the other hand, Mei Ling couldn't stop laughing. "Syaoran, Syaoran," she crossed her legs and showed her thighs with that high slit. "Where are your manners, Xiao Lang?" She smiled, then snorted, and laughed a boisterous laugh.

_All this mess,_ he slammed the door behind him and plopped himself to the center of his bed. He laid there, his arms stretched to his sides. He stared at the ceiling. _Grandma, Grandpa…_ he shut his eyes tight. _I need to sort everything out. And Sakura…_ he opened his eyes. "I'm going to dance if it's the last thing that I have to do._"_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! Hmn. I've been posting short chapters and well, I'm trying to tread the waters. I think it's time to give you guys a longer chapter and the answers to everything. I've reread the whole story and so far it's a jungle. Stupid me, too young to write a good story; I shall try to redeem myself. HAHAHA! Excuse me for the poor grammar. :p**

**P.S.**

**People, reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks in advance! :D**

**So, here you go! **

"Father, are you okay now?" Touya asked Fujitaka as he helped him sit up. He had been bedridden after that night.

Fujitaka nodded. "Have you called Sakura?"

"I haven't yet." Touya answered. "Here," he gave his father a pill. "This will make you feel better." Fujitaka shook his head lightly. "I want to hear Sakura's voice. I want to talk to her."

Touya sighed. "Father, she's probably asleep right now." He sat at the edge of his father's bed. "Take the pill, please."

His father nodded, took the pill from his palm and swallowed it without water. Truth be told he _had_ called Sakura after Iyori left. The call was unanswered. He tried several times up to no avail. When he tried Syaoran's, thankfully, he was answered. All he got from him though was a short _we're on our way to Switzerland and tell the Ballroom Festival executive committee that Sakura and I are still in._ Too short. He didn't even have the time to speak.

"Touya," Fujitaka pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, father?" Touya swallowed the storing saliva in his throat. He couldn't point a finger on to what's making him nervous.

"Touya, your mother was a beautiful woman; a very beautiful woman." His father smiled.

"I know, father." He nodded.

"And she suffered a lot."

"Yes, she did." He nodded again.

"She had this genetic problem, you see." Fujitaka looked down.

_["Don't bow to me father. I am not that majestic!" Touya, rather, Jericho, my idiotic brother who's sitting beside me trying to manipulate my goddamned story, said. Now, back to my own story…]_

"You told me," Touya frowned. "Just last night"

"I'm sorry." His father started to tremble and cry.

"What you told us before, that mom died of heart attack, wasn't true?"

"It was, partly." His father chuckled. The change of emotions in a single bound made Touya worried.

"What happened _really_?" He pressed on, still.

"Touya, your mom's illness can never be cured. We tried everything we could. Remember how we travelled all over Europe? We weren't always at home and if we were, your mother would be always sleeping. Your mom," he wrapped himself and started sobbing.

"Father," he placed his hand lightly on his father's shoulder. He isn't used to emotions. He isn't used to comforting people. It's not like he could tease his father and call him a monster like how he does with Sakura.

"She," Fujitaka bent over, "she couldn't move, couldn't walk, couldn't feel. It spread all over her. It ate her. It started with her arms."

"Father," this time Touya held both his father's arms. "Calm down,"

"The doctors said it was the first time they had seen such mutation. Her DNA was changing the functions of her body. Her skin couldn't feel. Her heart wouldn't pump. No one can even name it. Every doctor we went to contributed to the damage of her liver. She was given too much unnecessary medicine." Fujitaka kept on in one breath.

"Father please calm down." Touya shook his father.

"Touya," he took hold of his son's arms.

"The reason why I worked for Li Syaoran was because his grandfather suffered the same fate. I've talked to his grandmother before she fell ill. She said that Li's grandfather suffered the same fate…" his father's eyes were wide and wild. "Suffered," he whispered to his son, "suffered the same fate."

"Father," was all ever Touya could say. He felt dumb repeating, calling his father.

"She promised she'll help me find the cure as long as I work for her. Then her husband died, his lungs stopped functioning. She withered in depression. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't getting younger. Sakura had been diagnosed with the same disease. It says it's passed on. She told me that Yelan, Syaoran's mother, died the same way. She had gotten it from her father. "

"Father, you're starting to confuse me,"

"When we learned about Sakura, she assigned her to Iyori. She – "

"You mean Iyori had known about Sakura all along?"

"Sssssh," Fujitaka placed a finger on his son's lips. He started chuckling. "Sakura might stop breathing right at this very moment." His chuckling grew into a hysterical laugh.

It scared Touya. "Father," he shook Fujitaka. "Father, stop it!" Fujitaka laughed more. "Father!" He pulled him to a hug. "Be strong. Stay strong." He was in the verge of tears.

"You see, Touya? There's no cure. I tried my best. Really tried. Really did. No one can cure her. No one. Not even love can cure her. Your mother loved me. I love her. Have been. Will always love her. You see, Touya, she left me anyway. She left me." He was crying but with a grin plastered on his face.

"Father, stay strong." Was all Touya can say.

"I'm always away just so I could fund the research for the cure to her curse. I came back here, now, because Li bought my team in Switzerland to research on beauty products." He shut his eyes tight. "I didn't want to give in but he told me I'll lose my job. I thought then that if I lose my job, I'd be a professor again but that wouldn't give me enough money for Sakura. She loves dancing. I need to give her the opportunity to dance."

His father's train of thoughts blurted out were unorganized but he understands. He understands that Li Syaoran is the enemy; that Iyori Masashi was right and was a friend all along. Li Syaoran had only wanted to take hold of his sister for profit.

_That bastard._

"Sakura?" Syaoran had been knocking on her door and had been calling out for her. He sighed. _What the hell?_ "Are you still mad at me? I don't really see the reason why. You know, _I_ should be the one moping around. You should be asking for forgiveness!" He was about to continue in Mandarin but he held his tongue. _Am I this furious now?_ "Sakura!" He called out once more. "I'm forcing myself in!" He backed a few steps, his stance ready to take down the door. "Rather," he paused, "I'm getting the keys!"

Sakura woke up. She tried wiggling her toes. It moved. She felt fine. She _felt._ She got up from bed and went straight to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and stepped in the shower.

"Sakura!" a rapping on the door again.

"Go away!" She yelled. Her voice was drowned by the water though. She wanted to calm herself down. She wanted to make herself comfortable in her own skin. She didn't feel right. She didn't feel. She couldn't feel the water.

The knob turned. "I'm letting myself in now." Syaoran said as he peered in, slowly opening the door. He inserted the keys to his pocket. "Sakura?" he heard the shower knob turned off. Suddenly, saliva started to store in his throat. He swallowed. _Since when did I feel nervous about women being in the shower?_ His mind started to generate thoughts he didn't want it to picture. He shook his head. _No, not with Sakura; it's wrong_. He swallowed the newly stored saliva. _She hasn't come out yet. Syaoran, stop acting out of character!_ He straightened.

Sakura wasn't thinking of Syaoran being in her room while she's in the shower. _Feel. Feel. Feel._ She rubbed her arms, her thighs; she wringed her hands. _Feel_. She touched her face. _ I can't feel myself. _She didn't know that she was crying now. She slid, slumped on the floor. She slapped the white tiles, trying to hurt herself. She growled. _Feel. Feel. _"Feel!" she yelled.

Syaoran heard her and the repeated sharp whacking on wet tiles. "Sakura?" he rushed to the bathroom to find Sakura on the floor. He turned for a towel, grabbed one, wrapped Sakura and carried her to bed. Sakura gripped the towel tighter around her. She rolled when she was laid to bed. "I'm crying. I'm crying, I don't feel the tears on my face."

Syaoran went in the bath again to get another towel. He wrapped Sakura with it and slid beside her, hugging her. "Calm down," he whispered. "Calm down." He hugged her tighter.

"What's happening, what's happening?" She thrashed.

"Ssh, calm down." His hugged tightened even more.

"I can't feel a thing!" she tried freeing herself.

"Shut up, woman!" Syaoran's voice rose. "Calm down!" he pinned her down underneath him. He was panting, so was Sakura. She turned to face him. "I can't even feel you." She whispered. "Am I crying?" she asked. Syaoran just stared at her. Her tears were streaming down her face. "I am," she sighed a sigh of defeat. "I can see my reflection in your eyes."

"Sakura," he breathed out shakily. He was scared. _What's happening?_ "When we get there you'll be fine." He said this to assure himself more rather than Sakura. "You'll be fine." He whispered. Sakura closed her eyes, tears still flowing. "You'll still dance. You'll dance. You'll dance with me." He couldn't steady his breathing. He could feel her amidst the thick towels wrapped around her. She felt soft, small…fragile. Being on top of her, Syaoran had a clear view of her face. He wiped the tears off her face with a thumb. He moved to the side. Sakura rolled to her side to still face him. "I'm scared. I want to go home. I couldn't feel anything." She started crying again. He just stared at her, at the fallen angel. He couldn't manage to say anything. "I know this," he whispered to himself. Sakura looked up. "What?"

He remembers now. His grandfather telling his grandmother, "If only I could feel you before I die" while on his deathbed. That time, he wanted to laugh as it was, he thought, a perverted joke by a dying old man. Now, it made sense, what his grandmother had answered. "You might feel again. You know how this is. It comes and it goes. You'll be fine again. You'll feel your wrinkly skin again." his grandma managed to giggle but she was crying. _He might feel again_. Then there was, "Xiao Lang, I'm sorry that you might end up this way too." His grandfather reached out for him. He disregarded this remark and took his grandpa's hand. And as if his insides were crushed, his grandfather's eyes widened in horror, screamed in pain. In minutes, the Li Cheng Jie had fallen.

News about Dr. Iyori Masashi's death had reached Touya. A friend called and informed him. After that, he has been sitting in the library on the same couch that Iyori had sat on before leaving the manor. _He died that night_. His friend said Iyori was found in his car with blood all over that came out from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. His car didn't crash. It was even parked out of the road. There was neither sign of robbery nor signs of fighting back had he been strangled. Whatever happened, the police can't say yet.

_Iyori…_

"Touya,"

This startled him. It was his father. He stood. "Father, what are you doing? Why aren't you resting?" he walked to him and assisted him to the couch across the one he had seated on.

"Now, now," Fujitaka sighed as he shifted for comfort.

"How are you feeling?" Touya sat back to his seat.

Fujitaka dismissed it with a wave of a hand. "Let's not worry about me please. I'm sorry for how I acted last night." He sighed again after saying this. "Have you called your sister?"

Touya nodded. "I can't contact her."

"She's with Li Syaoran, right?" his father's brow raised.

He nodded again.

"You know how he is with girls." Fujitaka's eyes narrowed. "I know it isn't your fault for entrusting him your sister. Had you known about the whole story, I know you wouldn't."

"Sakura won't let that happen. Besides, I believe she wanted to come along. She wouldn't be with him right now if she didn't want it." Touya's tone was business-like. It was awkward to talk to his father this way after seeing him break down last night. Of course, after his mother's death, this was how they had always discussed matters. His father has always been calculating and formal since. He never thought that he could see him weak. He had always been the strong one in the family. He had looked up to him. He still does. Now though, he looked up to him not only with respect but also affection.

"That brat, for such a young age…" Fujitaka stopped there.

"I've always thought of them as rumors." Touya mused.

"Cunning; He's a wolf. He preys on sheep. Xiao Lang," Fujitaka said his eyes cold. Those eyes that had always been warm, they're not iced. He couldn't blame him. He feels the same aversion towards the _brat_ now.

Eriol Hiiragizawa ran all his ten fingers through his blue hair. It wasn't really this blue. It was too black that when hit by light it shows off a blue color. He dyed it when he heard about Tomoyo's addiction to blue last year. He's gotten used to it and kept it that way. He ran all fingers through his hair again and sighed. "If I know his intentions…if I know where he is… why he's going there…" he looked up to face Mei Ling, "I'll tell you." He sounded annoyed. He sighed again.

"Okay, sweetie." Mei Ling cooed. She went near him and covered Eriol's lips with hers. When their lips parted, she smiled. "I want you to stay here at my condo."

"Fine," he sighed in surrender.

"I'll be back soon, as if I never really left." She swept off invisible dust from Eriol's shoulders.

"Where are you going?" he smiled that dangerous smile that touches his eyes.

"I'll be meeting up with a young promising designer." She smiled back at him. "Tomoyo, I think," she tapped her chin with a finger as if thinking, "yeah, it's Tomoyo alright. That's her name."

_Tomoyo?_ "Why meet up with a designer? Any high-fashioned event you'll be attending?" he kept the smile plastered to his face but inside, he's panicking. _What now, Mei Ling?_

Mei Ling pouted and shook her head lightly. "I just want to meet her, that's all." She smiled again, a hint of evil on her eyes.

_This is bad._ "That isn't something important," he grabbed Mei Ling by the waist. "How about meeting someone else? I've got a fun friend with me and he's excited to meet yours." _Bad innuendo. I can never be good at this. _He felt ashamed of his speech.

Mei Ling chuckled and kissed Eriol. A deep kiss – she explored his mouth – and nibbled his lower lip softly. Eriol moaned. _Fake it better!_ He urged himself. He pulled her closer to his body and felt the length of her, her softness… she stopped and pulled herself away from him a bit to see his face.

She licked her lips and said, "Such sweet lying lips…"

Syaoran stared at the person sleeping beside him. "Sakura," he whispers. He just needed to say that. Still in awe that he could call her by her name, still hoping that he'll get closer to her, he traced the bridge of her nose with a finger. "Sakura," he said again in a hoarse whisper. He looked at her. He stared at her. He studied her face – her eyelashes that aren't thick but long, curving upwards, almost touching her eyelids; her thin pale lips that were once rosy pink; his eyes stopped there. The memory of kissing her, of her lips on his, of her trembling body against his, it flooded his head. _I couldn't really say I regretted stealing your first kiss_. He smiled to himself after this thought.

He had fallen for her the very day they met. It was right after the cremation of his grandfather. She was with Fujitaka and Touya. She wasn't shy. Not even around him or around his grandmother. People cringe away from his grandparents. They say both have this authoritarian aura emanating from them. It wasn't really because people hated his grandparents. They were just highly respected and people don't want to play with the two biggies. In his case, a lot of people don't talk to him that much because it's either he's too handsome for them or that he's too handsome for them. He doesn't really think that he is. In fact, he thinks Touya looks better than he does. And Eriol is more charming, too. But he plays with it. He knows it's what people do to get close to him. They shower him with compliments so that he'll help them one day. He sees himself too overrated by girls. They flirt to her, he hadn't learned how to flirt back yet. He hasn't got a friend that time. Guys hated his guts thinking that he stole their girlfriends on purpose. So, he mastered the art. But Sakura, she smiled at him. It looked natural. It was a sincere smile.

When Fujitaka and Touya went to the library with his grandmother, he was left alone with Sakura and was requested by his grandmother herself to _tour the lady around_. He knew that look that his grandma threw at him. It was a sign of approval. She likes Sakura, on which of course, he assumes that the two ladies have met. He scanned Sakura head to toe. She was wearing a white plain cotton shirt and blue skinny jeans and white Chucks. The only accessory she had that day was a dog tag. He remembered scanning her again, but from toe to her face. To her face – he stopped there – when he saw her smiling – so did his heart.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather. I know it's awkward, apologizing to someone, to you about your grandfather's death. It's not that I killed your grandfather or anything," she started to blush and looked down. "It was supposed to be a joke." She turned redder.

Syaoran chuckled. "It's alright. You don't have to redeem yourself. It's not like it wasn't funny."

Sakura shrugged, losing her blush. "Well, I guess it is." She had lost the red color on her face.

He wanted so badly to see her blush again, to see her smile. And what a brat he was. Well, he _is_ and so he told her this, "No, we're not speaking the same language here. You're talking Japanese, me sarcasm. What I said before, it meant in Japanese that what you said earlier was stupid."

That line. Repeating it again and again after that night up until now, _he_ felt stupid. _I shouldn't have said that._ He looked at Sakura who's beside him, still sleeping. He closed his eyes to continue reminiscing that fateful day.

He remembers that he felt proud saying such smart retaliation. He _thought_ it was smart. And there it was, the payment of his crime, Sakura's blush. Her eyes widened, he recalls, cause he wasn't able to contain himself that day grinning at her while her green orbs stared at him in disbelief. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Okay," she managed to say in a small voice.

"Hmn?" he raised a brow. She shook her head rather too vigorously. "Nothing," she said.

"Okay," he turned his back to her. He couldn't help it. If he hadn't she would be seeing him blush and smile like crazy.

He heard Sakura sigh and the warmth of her breath reached his neck. He opened his eyes. _Ever since then, I've talked to you that way and it didn't take long before you started answering back_. He thought. He brushed aside the strands of hair that had fallen on her face. _I thought being like that, with you, was okay. I didn't have any intentions on hurting you._

Sakura turned. _I hate you_. Syaoran closed his eyes again. He was really surprised, hurt, when Sakura told him that. _I'm sorry. It's not that I wanted to hurt you or anything._ The plane shook. He sighed. He takes in the scent of Sakura's hair.

_What am I doing? I don't seem to be myself lately._

**A/N: Yeah! What am **_**I**_** doing? I don't seem to be myself anymore! AAARRRRGH! Anyway, I really tried my best. REALLY! Guess I can't redeem myself. HAHA! So yeah, please be so kind and give me some love ( and by love, I meant reviews). Hihi. :3 **

**I hope this chapter is long enough. :**

**So, I'm going to finish the theoretical framework of my thesis. Psssh. BYE! **

**P.S.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! :D**


End file.
